Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox Season 1
by ebonygaensicke
Summary: This is the story of a girl named Ebony half Human, Half Fox and Half Angel, she was Galeem but she can't who she was. But a friend named Mo the Slime Blob, Viola, White Rabbit and Doll who wants to help her to find her Memory. 10 long later she is ready to outside the Universe along with her new friends and family to stop the evil Professor N Shroud.
1. Warning

**Warning:**

**This is for 17 age only if you are ready to read this, read this number of Warning.**

**1\. Contained Blood**

**2\. Adult Content (Love scene)**

**3\. Swearing Scene**

**4\. Monsters**

**5\. Violence**

**6\. Recommended for age 17 upwards**

* * *

**Thank you for reading this Warning, I hope it helps you understand so good luck reading this story!**


	2. Trailer 1

**Trailer 1 of Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox**  
**by Ebony Gaensicke**

(Another episode-Madoka Magica Rebellion)

_"After I end my adventure the world is saved"_

A blade cut right but a white rose flying like a wind.

_"But I thought it is over...Right?"_

A red scarf turns into a rose of white.

_"No...It is not over but the girl...Who is she?"_

She was holding her Katan.

_"She is a Girl or an Angel Fox?" _

She had a fox ear.

_"She is wearing a fox mask"_

She kills Heartless by her Katan buy with a fox mask.

_"Wait...I think I know her."_

She cut them by **Blue Fox Blade Fire.**

_"She is a warrior who never gives up or dies"_

She cut them again and again but in the end, she opened her eyes Right normal, left is a heart.

_"This is the girl I met, her name is..."_

_**"Ebony Fox the Princess of Universe"**_

**Coming soon**


	3. Trailer 2

**Trailer 2 of Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox **

**Season 1**

**by Ebony Gaensicke**

(Many Story-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox)

**_"This is a story of my new adventure awaits"_**

Ebony: Morning everyone!

**Name: Ebony Fox**

**Last Name: Universe**

**Age: 10**

White Rabbit: Good morning your highness.

**Name: White Rabbit**

**Last name: Guide of the World**

**Age: ?**

Doll: Morning Ebony.

**Name: Doll**

**Last name: Reanimated Doll**

**Age:?**

Viola: Are you sure? You look really tired. Maybe you should go and...

**Name: Viola**

**Last name: Soul weapon**

**Age: 13**

**_"Everything was fine"_**

Ebony: I'm fine! Don't worry about me! Look at all this delicious food, I'm so hungry! Care to join me.

Viola: Oh my gosh! How could we forget? Today's the big day! Miss Ebony, White Rabbit has something important to tell you!

White Rabbit: Miss, there's something we forgot to do today.

Ebony: Oh my gosh! How could we have forgotten? Today's the day! THE day. We're going outside? To the universe? Oh my gosh, I'm so excited! I can't believe that's today!

Doll: You know why we have to disguise ourselves. You're too important and keeping this world a secret is bigger than all of us.

White Rabbit: Okay now that is settled.

*Stop the Music*

_**"But..."**_

_**"..."**_

Stranger: Worthless-around me even again...

_**"The World went wrong"**_

Zero: AAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Ebony: ZERO!

_**"Became a Nightmare"**_

(Bad Mined-Amazing so-called World pf Ebony Fox)

Viola: Ebony are you okay?

Ebony: I'm worried about Zero and we need to find him. I don't care if they're visions or dreams or make-believe, I would never forgive myself if I ignored these signs and didn't at least try and make contact with him.

Viola: Oh Ebony it's all okay.

Ebony: You… Do you believe me?

_**"But the Light of Hope will"**_

(Hope Will-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox)

Viola: I don't think you'd lie about this or the severity of what you saw, and I think it would be foolish to ignore your visions after everything in the past. we'll find Zero and confirm he's okay. Until then, let's not worry too much. If anything had happened down on Earth, we'd be the first to know.

White Rabbit: I think Viola is right, all this planning should not be wasted.

_**"The Adventure is Begins"**_

Ebony: Alright, I'm so ready to do this!

White Rabbit: Yes Miss, we're ready when you are.

Ebony: In that case-

**Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox**

**Season 1**

Ebony: I hope I can find you, Zero...

*Stop the Music*

?: (Chuckle) I. FIND. Will. YOU.

**COMING SOON**


	4. Trailer 3

**Trailer 3 of Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox **

**Season 1**

**By Ebony Gaensicke**

(Once we were-Madoka Magica Rebellion)

_**"We pray for God and the Devil, so we could Stop evil. We are the Blood Warriors of Angels or Demon, so we can protect this Universe from Evil of Darkness..."**_

_**"But However, this is the Universe we know. The Universe of Hope."**_

_**"They are different types of the sin of the Antagonists..."**_

_** "SunDrop, the healing life sin"**_

_**"Moonstone can kill death itself"**_

_**"Vines, Pray to meet the eye"**_

_**"Magic, love or friends"**_

_**"Fate, When it's gone and lost"**_

_**"Luck, to save or die"**_

_**"Sacrifice, of killing and cut your head"**_

_**"Hope, the dream will come true"**_

_**"Despair, of kill or be killed"**_

_**"And other legends is the Blood Warriors of Angels or Demon, together they can fight for Antagonists"**_

_***SHOT***_

(New World-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox)

Ebony: WHAT THE- AAAAAAHHHHHHH!

_**"The Princess fell to the World, she never done this before"**_

Ebony: Viola! White Rabbit! Doll! Where are you guys!?

Viola: Ebony are you okay?

Ebony: I don't know how that happened….Where are the others?

White Rabbit: We're over here!

_**"But, this is the first time"**_

Ebony: Guys, I found Twilight Town! We're going the right way, maybe just 20 mins longer, faster if we hurry.

Sora: Kairi, I have to help her.

**Name: Sora**

**World: Destiny Island**

**From: Kingdom Hearts**

Kairi: Don't worry Sora, we can help her whatever it take.

**Name: Kairi**

**World: Destiny Island**

**From: Kingdom Hearts**

Riku: I understand you want to help to find Zero?

**Name: Riku**

**World: Destiny Island**

**From: Kingdom Hearts**

Roxas: So you're telling me that you can move so fast that time stands still?

**Name: Roxas**

**World: Twilight Tower**

**From: Kingdom Hearts**

Lea: We have a house on Destiny Island if you all want to use it! So much fun, parties every night, beautiful beaches and huge mountains for walks during the day.

**Name: Lea**

**World: Twilight Tower**

**From: Kingdom Hearts**

Xion: Yeah, I'm fine, he caught me off guard. Man, my chest hurts…. But I can still fight

**Name: Xion**

**World: Twilight Tower**

**From: Kingdom Hearts**

**Name: Ventus**

**World: ****Land of Departure**

**From: Kingdom Hearts**

**Name: Aqua**

**World: Land of Departure**

**From: Kingdom Hearts**

**Name: Terra**

**World: land of Departure**

**From: Kingdom Hearts**

**Name: King Mickey**

**World: ****Disney Castle**

**From: Kingdom Hearts**

**Name: Donald**

**World: Disney Castle**

**From: Kingdom Hearts**

**Name: Goofy**

**World: Disney Castle**

**From: Kingdom Hearts**

Chirithy: It is okay, I am not a monster. You may call me Chirithy.

**Name: Chirithy**

**World: DayBreak Tower**

**From Kingdom Hearts**

_**"Everything is fine, but more evil is the return of blood"**_

Sora: This time, we can do this!

Ebony: I got this.

_**"Princess is not alone"**_

Sora: Ebony! are you-

Ebony: I-

*splat*

Ebony: am going to make a family for all of us!

(This Will Be the Day-RWBY-soundtrack)

_**"Princess is an angel of light"**_

Ebony: I am Ebony the Princess of the Universe and a Blood Warrior of Angels!

Sora: Sha is an angel?

Mickey: And she is a Blood Warrior?!

Black Coat 1: Ah~ Is time to show you my power.

_**"The Evil will rise"**_

Kairi: Guys, what's going on?!

_**"Will be their hope?"**_

Aqua: AGH!

_**"Will they survived?"**_

Ebony: EVERYONE HOLD ON!

Sora: Ebony, what are you!?

Ebony: We are going to survive this universe!

Mickey: Why?!

Ebony: Becurse... you don't want to know this...

"..."

Ebony: Rabbit! now!

White Rabbit: Everyone holds on, we are going to somewhere to be self.

Everyone: AAAAAGGGGHHHHH!

*Stop the Music*

_**"Let the Adventure begins"**_

**Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox**

**Season 1**

**Coming Soon**

Black coat 1: I am going to see her again...


	5. Episode 0

**Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox**

**Season 1 Episode 0-3**

**Author by Ebony Gaensicke**

**Rewrite by Rainee Deverell**

**Season 1 Episode 0 My life begins**

* * *

**In her dream**

(Promise-Pocket Mirror)

The scene begins outside in a daylit forest clearing. There is light beaming through the trees, basking the area in soft sunshine. Ebony Fox is sitting on a white deckchair talking to Zero. They're deep in discussion, grasping each other's hands like they're going to be pulled away from each other at any moment.

Zero: Ebony, my squad and I are going on a dangerous mission. You have to go to the Memory World to stay safe.

Ebony: Okay, but Zero, before I go can you make a promise to me?

Zero: Of course, what promise?

Ebony: That you'll come back to me, safe and sound.

Zero: Yes, I will come back to you.

Ebony: Pinkie promise?

Zero: Pinkie promise.

They join fingers, making a promise that they will return to each other. After the promise was sealed with a kiss, the clearing around them turned to black, and Zero disappeared into the shadow of the surrounding trees. Ebony stared around in a panic, confusion turned to terror when she saw what was written on the forest floor in crimson ink. Ebony reads the words DON'T TRUST HIM and shuffles back in horror towards the tree line. Something runs out of the darkness and latches onto her neck, pulling her into a deep slumber. The last thing she sees before darkness takes her is a bloody mouth with fanged teeth leaning over her...

* * *

**In the Memories World**

(Morning-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox)

Ebony wakes up from her dream almost paralyzed with fear. Clutching her blanket around her, Ebony forces herself to observe her surroundings. Relieved, she sees she is in her bedroom in the Memory World where she fell asleep, familiar objects surrounding her. Her heart rate slows down upon this familiarity and she laughs off her temporary fear as nothing more than a bad dream. Ebony steps out of bed onto familiar tiled floors, so different from the grassy clearing in her dream. She strides over to the windows and pulls back the blue velvet curtains to let in beaming light to chase away the remaining fear. She is quick to get dressed for the day, eager to explore her childhood home after so long away. After she is dressed, she looks around at the shelves of crystals and soft toys adorning the white walls. Smiling to herself, she stands in the middle of the room, yawning as she says...

Ebony: Morning everyone!

Dolls and toys: Morning you're Majesty.

The dolls start floating down from their perches, hovering towards Ebony who greets them all in turn with a shy smile.

Doll 2: Mrs, can you play with us.

Doll 3: Yeah, can you, can you.

Ebony: Sorry my friends, but I need to have breakfast first. I can play with you afterward, my friends.

All Dolls: Okay Mrs.

Ebony leaves her bedroom behind her. as she enters the hall, the air around her becomes basked in the smell of baking. Lifting her nose and sniffing eagerly, Ebony follows the scent down the stairs of her childhood home, finally making it to the dining room where many a meal had been shared in the past. Upon entering she sees a table full of cookies and muffins, the culprits of the smell. Adding more food to the table was the White Rabbit, who looked up as Ebony approached. To the side in front of the fire, Viola was laying out tiny dresses - no doubt in preparation for the dolls who would attend the tea party later. Everything is perfect, just as it should be, and memories of the dream from the night before are quickly forgotten.

Ebony: Good Morning guys.

White Rabbit: Good morning your highness.

Doll: Morning Ebony.

Viola: Good morning, Ebony. How did you sleep?.

Ebony: I slept well, just a normal sleep.

Viola regards the bags under Ebony eyes and her exhausted yawns.

Viola: Are you sure? You look really tired. Maybe you should go and…

Ebony: I'm fine! Don't worry about me! Look at all this delicious food, I'm so hungry! Care to join me?

Ebony sits down at the table, joined by Viola and Doll who is dressed in a sweet blue dress. Ebony picks up some toast from the pile, grinning as she takes a mouthful.

Ebony: Mmm this toast is delicious. Could I get some of those muffins?

The White Rabbit smiles at Ebony in reply, grabbing a still steaming muffin from the pile and putting it on the plate in front of her. Ebony grabs it and takes a bite, sighing in delight as she eats it.

Ebony: You've really outdone yourself today Rabbit! I think this is the best muffin I've ever tasted.

*Stop the music*

After a delicious breakfast, White Rabbit and Viola began clearing away the dishes. Ebony and Doll, although stating they would help, were playing a game of catch across the table, narrowly missing an expensive glass.

Viola: Hey White Rabbit, could you pass me that calendar? I'd like to check the date.

White Rabbit: Sure…

White Rabbit passes Viola the calender and goes back to the dishes. Viola traces over the days on the page, stopping when she gets to today's date.

Viola: Oh my gosh! How could we forget? Today's the big day! Miss Ebony, White Rabbit has something important to tell you!

White Rabbit: Miss, there's something we forgot to do today.

Ebony: What could we have forgotten? I don't remember anything we had to…

White Rabbit holds up the calendar, today's date circled in red multiple times and red words standing out in capitals from the page. Ebony reads the words and exclaims.

Ebony: Oh my gosh! How could we have forgotten? Today's the day! THE day. We're going outside? To the universe? Oh my gosh, I'm so excited! I can't believe that's today!

White Rabbit looked confused.

White Rabbit: That really snuck up on us didn't it? We can go…. But we have to keep order and you must go in disguise.

Ebony: Not this again! Disguises, really?

Doll: You know why we have to disguise ourselves. You're too important and keeping this world a secret is bigger than all of us.

Ebony: Fine.

White Rabbit: Okay now that is settled. Doll, go and pack everything we might need for our trip. Weapons, food, potions, the lot. Viola, disguise Ebony hair as best you can. I'll meet you in half an hour at the world's exit. Understood?

Everyone nods determined, Doll walking off to the supply closet whilst Ebony drags Viola toward the stairs. When he's alone, White rabbit sits in one of the armchairs by the fire, wiping a paw tiredly across his face. He hopes they're doing the right thing…

* * *

**Ebony Bedroom**

(Be ready-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox)

Viola and Ebony hurry up the stairs hand in hand, Ebony pulling on Viola's hand excitedly. As they enter the room, Ebony lets go of Viola's hand and run towards the vanity in the corner of the room, pulling out the chair and sitting patiently in front of the mirror. Viola walks up to ebony, her hands reaching out and playing with her hair.

Viola: So Ebony, any thoughts on the disguise?

Ebony: Hmmm, maybe short hair?

Viola: Alright

Viola closes her eyes, moving her hands in circular motions around Ebony's head. As Ebony stares at her reflection in the mirror, she watches mesmerized as her hair seems to retreat into her scalp, shortening to bob. Viola opens her eyes.

Viola: What about this?

Ebony purses her lips, shaking her head no.

Viola: Okay, what about this?

Closing her eyes, Viola uses her magic, shaping Ebony's hair into a long ponytail.

Viola: And this?

Ebony: Hmmm maybe another?

Viola looks around the room, thinking hard. She exclaims in excitement.

Viola: I've got it! You're going to love it!

Once again she closes her eyes. Ebony watches as her hair grows in length and begins to curl. From the roots, her hair becomes darker and darker, ending up as rich brown color.

Viola: So, do you like it?

Ebony: Yes! But, could you ask Doll and White Rabbit to check it's okay?

Viola: Yes! I'll go and get the others.

Viola leaves the room, calling to the others as she goes. Ebony looks at her reflection, hands reaching up to touch her hair. She yawns, suddenly getting sleepy. Her mind and vision start to shudder, and she gasps as she sees her surroundings change from a familiar bedroom to an unfamiliar jungle. She finds herself in the middle of a fight between her beloved Zero and a shadow figure. Ebony sees Zero fight valiantly but falls down after a catastrophic blow, the shadow figure standing over his body and staring down at his body with menacing eyes.

Stranger: Worthless-around me even again.

His words were broken up by static, making his presence all the more menacing. He turned his blood-red eyes away, towards both. Tears of blood began falling from his eyes, as he began to shake. Ebony knew that he was beginning to rage. Zero looked up at the stranger and screamed.

Zero: I-I'm Skating-Afraid-Pathetic-calling me weak!-No-I'm-I'm not-I'm NOT WEAK!

Helplessly Ebony saw Zero pick up his abandoned sword and stab himself. As the sword pierced his skin, blood spurted and a blood-curdling scream filled the air.

Zero: AAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Ebony: ZERO!

(Bad Mined-Amazing so-called World pf Ebony Fox) 

Then Ebony opening her eyes back to her room bedroom, in shock and breathing heavily from the vision she'd seen. She burst into tears at the memory, all the emotional toll she had felt Building from the moment she woke up to the awful vision she'd just witnessed coming to the forefront. She heard someone approaching the room and tried and failed to brush the tears away. She saw Viola enter the room, concern on her face, and Ebony knew she would not and could not keep the visions to herself anymore.

Viola: Ebony are you okay?

Ebony crossed the room to hug Viola, welcoming the maternal care and love surrounding her. Comforted and determined, Ebony began to recite the dream and vision to Viola. By the time she had finished recounting, White Rabbit and Doll had also entered the room. All of them were sat in the middle of the floor, hands reaching towards Ebony in comfort. Ebony finished with.

Ebony: I'm worried about Zero and we need to find him. I don't care if they're visions or dreams or make-believe, I would never forgive myself if I ignored these signs and didn't at least try and make contact with him.

Viola: Oh Ebony it's all okay. We'll make contact with Zero and everything will be alright. I can't believe you were keeping this all to yourself, you must have been terrified.

Ebony gazed up at Viola through teary eyes.

Ebony: You… Do you believe me?

Viola: I don't think you'd lie about this or the severity of what you saw, and I think it would be foolish to ignore your visions after everything in the past. we'll find Zero and confirm he's okay. Until then, let's not worry too much. If anything had happened down on Earth, we'd be the first to know. What do you say we continue our trip today in the meantime? It would be a shame to waste all my magic and your beautiful hair.

White Rabbit: I think Viola is right, all this planning should not be wasted. Now pip pip, let's get going.

(Into the unknown Universe-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox)

Ebony dried her eyes and nodded vehemently, joining doll and Viola in an excited exclamation of YES! they followed White Rabbit out of Ebony's room and down the stairs. They reached the room of memories; no matter how often Ebony entered this room, she was always so captivated by the memories of adventures past hanging on the walls. Something had always made Ebony curious, and she turned to White Rabbit.

Ebony: White Rabbit…

White Rabbit: Yes.

Ebony: I was just wondering. When will all this finish? The adventures I mean. They're fun and everything, don't get me wrong, but do you ever just want to not have to do them anymore?

White Rabbit: Well miss, I do believe this the beginning of the end. I don't know when it will finish or how, but I have a feeling you wish for no adventures that might happen sooner than you think.

Ebony: But, how do you know?

Ebony was about to embark down a long tangent when both viola and Doll quickly interrupted her.

Viola: Don't worry about that now.

Doll: We're here.

The group stopped in front of a giant door, the door leading to the universe. Ebony quivers with excitement, so excited to begin her journey, all thoughts of the future and White Rabbits prophecy leaving her head.

Ebony: Alright, I'm so ready to do this!

White Rabbit: Yes Miss, we're ready when you are.

Ebony: In that case-

(Infinite battle 1- Sonic Forces)

Just as Ebony reached out to turn the handle, Viola gasped and looked down the corridor from whence they came. Ebony turned to look where Viola was staring and looked in horror. One of the dolls from Ebony's room was crawling down the corridor, dragging its legs which had almost completely torn from its body. Viola screamed as Ebony realized the gravity of the situation

Viola: *Scream* Oh my god, what happened to you!?

Doll 6: Someone broke in through Ebony's window… we tried to hold it off but its too strong, I think it's following me. You have to get out of here before it finds you! Save yourselves!

White Rabbit: We have to get out now!

Just as White Rabbit was dragging Ebony towards the universe door, the floor beneath them began to tremble with the force of fast, heavy footsteps. Looking back down the corridor, they see an unfamiliar figure striding down the corridor, hooded but holding a formidable weapon, a red and black two-headed scythe. Images of the grim reaper entered Ebony's mind and she lurched back in horror. White rabbit held her hand even more tightly and pulled her towards the door. He reached for the handle and throws the door open, dragging them all through and closing the door swiftly behind them.

*Stop the Music*

* * *

**Another World**

(A new World-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox)

As soon as they had closed the door behind them, they realized the reality of the situation they were in… there was no floor and they were falling through the sky, the earth below them hidden by a thick white cloud.

Ebony: WHAT THE- AAAAAAHHHHHHH!

They broke through the cloud bank and almost immediately saw the ground fast approaching them. They saw luckily they were going to land in a forest pond, and Ebony hoped that it was deeper than it looked. They all landed with a gigantic splash and upon impact let go of each other's hands. Ebony opened her eyes and swam up towards the surface, head breaking through. Taking large heaving breaths, she looked around for her companions. They were nowhere to be found and she called out to them in a panic.

Ebony: Viola! White Rabbit! Doll! Where are you guys!?

To her left, she heard a familiar voice reply back to her.

Viola: Ebony are you okay?

Ebony: Yeah, I'm fine but where are you? I can't see you...

Viola: Down here!

Confused, Ebony looked down and saw a small cuddly toy shaped as a bunny, treading water beside her. Ebony looked down in confusion and said…

Ebony: Viola?

Viola (Toy form): Yes Ebony it's me. I don't know what happened… How did you change your clothes?

Ebony: My clothes? What do you?... Oh?...

Ebony looked away from doll down at herself. She was shocked to see that she wasn't in the dress she had left her world in. Instead, she was dressed in regular human clothes, nondescript jeans, and shirt, all in casting shades of black.

Ebony: I don't know how that happened…. Less weird than your changes though… Where are the others?

White Rabbit: We're over here!

Ebony and Viola looked over towards the bank of the lake and saw White Rabbit holding Doll. They were unchanged and looked exactly the same as when they had fallen out the door, a bit wetter but overall the same. Ebony and Viola swam over to the bank to join them.

Ebony: White Rabbit! I'm so glad you're alright, but what just happened?

White Rabbit: I don't know but we keep to find a place to stay whilst we figure this out. Viola can't stay like that! I don't know where we are though… this all looks so unfamiliar.

Ebony looked around in desperation and saw a sign in the distance called: Twilight Town.

Ebony: How about Twilight Town? It's close, at the very least they'll have food for us to eat. I'm starving!

White Rabbit: Sure, let's go.

They begin walking through the forest, Ebony on White Rabbits back and Doll holding Viola who, in her new bunny form, tired easily. They had been walking for a while with no sign of the town. Ebony looked up at the giant trees around her and had an idea.

Ebony: White Rabbit, can I climb a tree to try and spot Twilight Town? We've been walking for ages with no sign!

White Rabbit: Sure, but please be careful.

Ebony jumped off White Rabbits back and carefully made her way up the largest tree. As she reached the top she carefully pushed through the leaves of the canopy. Before her not too far in the distance was a glowing light, and several chimneys and towers. Ebony launched herself from the tree she landed on White Rabbits back, excited to tell them the good news.

Ebony: Guys, I found Twilight Town! We're going the right way, maybe just 20 mins longer, faster if we hurry.

White Rabbit: Right, come on everyone let's go!

Doll: Thank goodness

Viola (Toy form): Finally.

*Stop the Music*

Reenergized by Ebony's good news, they begin the rest of the journey to Twilight Town. Distracted in their joy, they failed to notice the cloaked figure staring at them from the trees. Dressed in a black coat embellished with one-eyed dragon symbols, this figure was only visible by the purple glow coming from under his coat. In the glow, one could barely make out the skeletal features where his head should be. He stared after them curiously, muttering to himself under his breath.

(Black coat-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox)

Black coat: *Chuckles* My my, I wonder how they got here? But I must say...you were right…Goddess.

* * *

**At Twilight Town**

(Twilight Town-Kingdom Hearts 2)

When the group finally made it out of the trees, they emerged into the bustling community of Twilight town. Despite the late hour, the shops were open and filled with villagers and their heaving shopping bags. The streets were filled with street-lamp light, and the sounds of happy crowds filled the group's ears. As they walked further into the town, they were engulfed by the smells of fresh bread and other mouthwatering smells, making the tired group almost crazy with hunger. Whilst White Rabbit went in search of a place to rest for the night, the girls walked through the cobbled main street, taking in the sights and sounds of a new place. Although Viola was worried about Ebony and her visions, she needn't worry, the new location had acted as an eraser to her mind, distracting Ebony temporarily from the horrors they had experienced that day. Ebony came to a stop and looked up at giant clock tower, overcome with the urge to climb up it to get a view of the new town. Just as she was looking around for permission, a white rabbit approached through the crowd, holding a key presumably for their room for the night. Ebony excitedly approached him.

Ebony: Hey, White Rabbit can I go to the clock tower? I bet it's got an amazing view of the town!

White Rabbit: Sure, but Viola is going as well, just to keep an eye on you.

Ebony: Okay, come on Viola!

Ebony in her excitement hurried towards the tower, leaving Viola behind.

Viola (Toy form): Ebony, wait for me!

Viola caught up to Ebony at the tower doors, and they slowly made the incline up the stairs to the balcony above. As they walked, Ebony pondered something.

(Story Never Lies-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox)

Ebony: Viola.

Viola (Toy form): Yes?

Ebony: I've been thinking of asking you this for a while now… how did we meet? I only remember you being in my life since forever, but surely that can't be right. I wondered how I came to be under your care….

Viola was surprised by Ebony's question, one she hadn't considered herself. Viola herself did not remember her past, the cycles of death and rebirth that had plagued her life. Viola takes a deep breath and wonders how best to answer the question without overwhelming Ebony.

Viola (Toy form): Well, that's a hard question to answer, you see I don't remember much of my time before you. I remember meeting White Rabbit and Doll for the first time when I was a girl the same as you are now. Now I think about it, I don't remember much before that… but I wonder how I lost my family sometimes. Much like you do I'm sure?

Ebony: Yeah, I don't remember much before you guys and the Memory world… and the only snapshot of my family and life before that, just like you. At least we can be clueless together?

Struck by the honesty in her words, Viola felt she owed it to the girl beside her, to tell the truth.

Viola (Toy form): Ebony, there's something I have to tell you. Although I don't remember much of my past, I do remember what I am and why I came to be, you see… I am a soul weapon.

Ebony stared at Viola in confusion, asking:

Ebony: A soul what?

Viola turns herself into a Katan. Although surprised, Ebony was more intrigued than anything. She thought she was the only one in the group to be able to transform, and longed to know more.

Ebony: Viola! How did you do that? That's impossible to transform into a weapon?!

Although I'm a sword form, Ebony could tell Viola was resigned to telling the truth and led her towards a seat. Without realizing it, they had reached the top of the tower and out onto the balcony, and the light breeze swirled around them as they sat next to each other. Viola looked out over the town, sighed, and began to speak.

Viola (Katan): Well, it's a long story...you see when I meet Doll and White Rabbit, I was a seamstress with no history and no family. When I was fixing a dress for a doll, my hand turned shiny, metallic, and finally, I turned towards the window next to me. Staring back was not my human face, but instead what you see now. Katan.

Ebony: A Katan?

Viola (Katan): Yes, and when I looked at my reflection, I realized that this was my truth, my true form. I find it hard to believe that someone as gifted as you, does not have their own true form. This will be shown to you in time.

Ebony: actually…

Ebony pulled out a small object from her pocket, and slowly turned it around to show Viola. It was a small white and gold egg, ornately patterned and shimmering slightly.

Ebony: This is my Soul Gem, this is my truth.

Viola (Katan): This egg? There must be more.

Ebony: So much more… I'll show you.

Viola watches Ebony change before her eyes; get dress has been replaced by a ninja outfit of red, white and black. Her hair has been pulled up into a right bub, and obscuring her face is a fox mask. The egg is now emitting a ruby glow from where it hangs around Ebony's neck. Ebony has mysterious and powerful energy around her, and Viola finds herself gulping in surprise and intimidation.

Ebony: So…. how does it look?

Viola (Katan): It's beautiful…. You're beautiful. But how?

Ebony: it's a long story but I'll tell you the quick version. I was three years old, and much like you, questioning who I was and why I was here. My body was changing in magical ways, and I had no one to tell. That was when I met Mo. He took me to an old ship and there I remained, changing every day. My physicality and power became too much, and I escaped by flying out of my window, using wings I didn't know worked. That's when I met Zero and his squad, and the rest is history.

Viola (Katan): I'm so sorry, I didn't know you lost part of your life too.

Ebony: It is fine Viola, how can I be upset about where my life has ended up when we get to experience such amazing things like this.

Viola smiled at Ebony's maturity and stance on life. She was about to turn to look over Twilight Town when she noticed Ebony features had pulled into confusion.

Viola (Katan): Ebony, is something wrong?

Ebony: Viola, I think I heard something over there. Come on, let's go and-

Ebony saw a creature in the shadows, it was the Heartless, a most dangerous creature. A powerful urge grew inside Ebony to fight. As she moved forward toward the creature, it faded into the shadows. She turned towards Viola, saying:

Ebony: I saw a Heartless!

Viola (Katan): No, not a Heartless... They are so dangerous and not friendly at all. What are we gonna-

Ebony: Were going to fight! Let's see if they can handle us.

Viola (Katan): Oh boy…

(Heartless-Kingdom Hearts)

Across the town in a small, unwelcoming pub sat a group of three warriors. All with full beers in hand, the group spoke merrily about their past adventures and their growing fears of the heartless in their mix. Their KayBlades all sat ready next to their owners, glowing in the candlelight of the pub. Fire Blade, Fire Boom, and Time Waiver were all sitting in wait, eagerly awaiting their chance for adventure. All of a sudden, the pub turned quiet, and the lights dimmed until all that was around were shadows. The three KeyBlade Wielders, Roxas, Lea, and Xion all jumped to attention, staring around the room and communicating silently with each other. Then, a sudden blow of wind swirled through the room and the Heartless attacked, striking Xion in the chest with an unexpected blow. As Roxas jumped to fight off another attack, Lea ran to protect Xion from further harm, thankful there seemed to be only one attacker.

Lea: Xion, are you okay?!

Xion: Yeah, I'm fine, he caught me off guard. Man, my chest hurts…. But I can still fight

Xion attempted to get up and fell immediately to the floor clutching his chest. Lea turned to Roxas who was wielding his Key Blade and shouted.

Lea: Roxas, can you hold them off? I need to get Xion to safety

Roxas: on it!

Roxas jumps into action and uses Ice-free to hold the Heartless frozen in place, quickly turning to fight another knight behind him. This one looked deadly, full-body armor of black and red making its yellow eyes glare menacingly. Roxas summoned his Keyblade ready to attack, but it was too late; an attack from the Heartless caused him to lose his footing and stumble to the ground. He tried to use his Blade Stones but the Soldier kight didn't seem to feel the pain, instead of using his, Attack giant to hit Roxas to the ground. Roxas tries to get up, all the while looking around to see if Lea and Xion had made it out safely.

Roxas: *Breathing* There's no way I can fight against the Heartless… I just…

(Red Like Rose-RWBY) *but different song*

The Soldier Knight is about to deal the final blow to Roxas, but all of a sudden a beaming white light came down from the sky. Looking up, the heartless saw a white rose in the sky, in the middle of which floated a girl in a fox mask and wielding a formidable Katan. , heartless was distracted, Roxas scrambles from the floor and runs away from him. He's all of a sudden struck with a burning desire to help this girl who saved his life. Shoulders set in determination, he turns around and shouts to the sky

Roxas: Miss, you can't. Is not safe for you too-

Ebony puts her hands to her lips and says something. It is so quiet but for some reason, Roxas can hear it like she was saying it in his ear, can almost feel her breath blowing the sensitive skin there.

Ebony: (Whispers) There's no need to worry, just trust me…

Ebony turns away from Roxas towards the Heartless, who is prepared with a fatal Jump Smash move. Just as he was about to make his attack, he looks around in surprise - Ebony is no longer on the ground in front of him. He turns around expecting to see her behind him, but all that's there is empty space. He then gets a bone-chilling thought and looks up. There above him is Ebony, decked out in a fox mask and wielding her Katan. Roxas's eyes barely keep up with Ebony's blade as it performs a Speed Strike which leaves the heartless dead on the ground by her feet.

Roxas: (Wow, I have never seen this fight before. I must talk to the others about this girl?)

Ebony stands up in triumph and is beginning to move towards Roxas when her mouth turns into a frown and she turns back to the body of the heartless. The soldier knight thought dead stumbles to his feet and uses the last of his energy to perform a Death Smash. But Ebony is stronger and smarter and uses Strike Blade to cast a long, powerful light toward the knight, knocking him to the ground once more.

Viola (Katan): Ebony, he's still standing up!

Ebony looked at the Soldier Knight, who was standing up and ready to fight. He runs at Ebony again and again with his sword, but she dodges his attacks. His sword slips through her guard eventually and hits her stomach, knocking her to the ground. Ebony stands once more, putting her mask on in resolve. She uses Power Speed Boost running at super-speed towards the Knight. She takes him down in a single blow to his neck, severing his head from his body. As she comes to a halt and stares at the lifeless eyes, Roxas stares in shock, not believing what he had just witnessed. He runs over the rubble towards her.

*Stop the music*

Roxas: Wow, Miss how did you defeat the Heartless? It was amazing, the most incredible thing I've ever seen….

Ebony: Well, glad you're asking this question but I need to go and-

Xion: Roxas, are you okay?

Roxas turned and saw Lea, Xion, and a bunch of other familiar people, Isa, Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Namine. They walked as a group towards him, worry etched on their faces.

Lea: Roxas, are you alright?

Roxas: Yeah I am fine now, all thanks to this girl right here.

Ebony smiles at them but looks obviously distracted like she has somewhere urgent to be.

Lea: Wow, I wanna say thank you for saving Roxas from the Heartless. Say, are you a Keyblade Wielder or just an amazing fighter?

Ebony: I am not a Keyblade Wielder or a fighter. I am called an Angel of the Blood Warriors.

The group looks around each other, confusion on their faces.

Xion: Can you explain what the Blood Warriors are?

Ebony: Sure…. But can we walk and talk? I have somewhere I need to be.

* * *

**11:00 AM**

(First time meeting-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox)

The group follows Ebony, listening eagerly to her stories and asking questions every chance they get. Soon, they meet up with Ebony's own group, who had wandered into the woods to try and find her. Together, they walk towards the town. Whilst Roxas talks to Ebony about her powers, and Lea talks to Isa about the fight, the others seem much more interested in the forms of Ebony companions and their history which led them to the town. Xion, in particular, is enamored with Viola's bunny form, carrying her along the track as they discuss each other's history. White Rabbit and Doll discuss with the others about the Memory World and the oath they took to ensure Ebony's survival. The conversations flow easily and merrily, echoing through the forest. A few squawks of surprise and happiness come from Roxas as Ebony continues to patiently answer his questions.

Roxas: So you're telling me that you can move so fast that time stands still?

Ebony: Yeah.

Roxas: And you live in a so-called Memory World which stands for Adventure, Family, Friends, and Teamwork above all else… and no one even knows it exists?

At the mention of her home, Ebony's face falls into one of sadness.

Ebony: Yes. But we were forced to leave by… it doesn't matter. Right now, we need to find a place to stay whilst we figure out a plan to take back our home.

The group comes to a halt, upset about what they had just heard and curious about how they can help.

White Rabbit: Yes, if you people know of anywhere suitable for us to stay, we would be most appreciative. We came to Twilight Town to lay low until we figured out what to do… but seeing as we've already attracted so much attention in such a short amount of time, I don't think it's a safe place for us to stay any longer than absolutely necessary.

Isa: Well...you could always -

Lea: We have a house on Destiny Island if you all want to use it! So much fun, parties every night, beautiful beaches and huge mountains for walks during the day. It's incredible, you will love it! There's room for everyone and no one apart from our group knows it exists! You'll all be totally safe there.

Lea looks around at everyone expectantly, wondering why no one is as enthusiastic as him about his offer.

Ebony: Really?

Isa: Yes, I'm sure Sora wouldn't mind.

Ebony: Well, if you're sure?

Viola climbed up Ebony to perch on her shoulder and turned Ebony head to look at her. Speaking softly so the only Ebony could hear she says:

Viola (Toy Form): Ebony are you sure it's a good idea to go with them?

Ebony: Come on Viola, is not that bad an idea. They seem nice, why can't we give them a try? I'm more powerful than them anyway, I could take them if this is all a trick.

White Rabbit: I guess Ebony is right, we should be making friends in this World. We can't be scared of everyone Viola.

Viola thought to herself that she was just trying to make sure Ebony is not in danger. Upset, she realized she had no choice in this decision and would keep her opinions to herself. Resigned to the idea, she jumped down onto the ground and looked up at the group.

Viola (Toy Form): *sigh* Fine, we can go.

Doll: Now that we are all in agreement, let's go!

Their new friends, who had moved away to give let the group decide in private, looked back at them.

Lea: Are you guys coming or not?

Ebony: Oh we're coming!

Roxas: Okay, let's go! our friends are waiting for us.

Viola: more friends?

They followed the larger group through the soft lights of the town to the outskirts, where they came across a small gated garden. As they walked through the garden, they eventually made it to a tall cliff. They walked down a steep set of stairs which led them down to a rough sea below. There, they found themselves at a dock with one Gummi Ship. The group made their way onto the ship, bound for Destiny Island. Whilst they were getting comfortable, unbeknownst to them they were being observed from above by a black coat, who was perched on the stairs overlooking the sea. He had been observing the group carefully - after her display of power in the woods, he has an idea who this Ebony is, and he is not about to let her out of his sight.

* * *

**At the Destiny Island**

(Destiny Island theme-Kingdom Hearts)

When the Gummy Ship finally pulled into the harbour on Destiny Island, they were greeted by a large celebration. Word must have passed across the sea that visitors were approaching their shores, and the residents of Destiny Island were going to make sure that everyone felt welcomed on the island. As they made their way through the party, they were met by a tall figure. Roxas pushed through the group to greet the man, who then addressed the rest of the group.

Sora: Hey Roxas, why don't you introduce me to your new friends?

Roxas: Oh, this is Ebony, White Rabbit, Doll, and Viola the Bunny.

Viola climbed up to perch on Roxas's shoulder and looked up at this new person. climb on Roxas's head,

Viola (Toy Form): And who are you again? I didn't catch your name?

Sora: Wow, sorry I didn't know you could talk. But my name is Sora, and you're welcome in our home.

White Rabbit, not completely truthful, asked the man:

White Rabbit: Do you have a last name?

Sora: Oh yes, it is Sky.

White Rabbit: I see, well we have a question for you Sora Sky. Can we live here?

Sora: Eh! Why? Did Isa invite you?

Suddenly, Ebony started to fall to the ground. Seeing this, Viola panicked and jumped to the ground at her head, carefully cradling it in her small hands.

Viola: Guys! Ebony has passed out!

*Stop the Music*

* * *

**In the Darkness**

(Darkness-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox)

Ebony woke up confused, surrounded by pitch black. It was like she was swimming in a black ocean, not knowing which way was up. She stood up and began looking all around herself, scared and unsure about where she was. Suddenly a light emerged in the distance and she ran towards it. She realized it was a human figure, and as she got closer she slowed down, her face alight with recognition.

Ebony Are you...my mother…?

Ebony Mother: I wish I could be with you, my daughter, but I don't have control in these matters.

Ebony: Mother, what's going on?

Ebony Mother: Ebony…i've managed to break free of its control to tell you this message: you have to save everyone from the Darkness. It is coming greater than ever before, with creatures unimaginable and the ability to bend the will of good people to join its awful cause. I wish you didn't need to be the one, but you are. You have to save them all.

Her mother starts to fade into darkness, leaving Ebony confused and with tears dripping down her cheeks.

Ebony's Mother: they've found me, my love. I have to leave you now. Please be strong. I love you.

Ebony reaches out into the darkness but it's too late, her fingers running through nothing.

Ebony: Mother! Mother wait!

She holds her face in her hands, weeping at the loss of her mother. She suddenly hears a sound behind her, and she turns eagerly to see her mother again.

Ebony: Mother- Eh?

Instead of her mother, it is Zero. Ebony gasps and runs to him, but she puts his arms out to stop her. Confused she starts to speak but he puts his arm out to stop her.

Zero: Ebony, I don't have much time. I promise I will return to you but you have to stop the darkness first. I can't escape them without you. I wish I could help you more but…

Ebony: Zero, Zero...I promise... I lo-

She's about to make a declaration of love to her beloved Zero but is interrupted by a faraway voice screaming to her from the darkness. She turns towards the sound, not noticing Zero smiling sadly as he too fades away to nothing.

?: HEY, ARE YOU AWAKE!

Ebony: Eh?!

A bright light bounds Ebony's vision, making her cover her face.

*Stop the Music*

* * *

**Inside the house**

(First time meeting-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox)

Ebony comes in a comfy bed inside a small wooden room. She quickly sits up in bed and looks around her, and sees a small creature sitting in the doorway.

Ebony: Eh...

?: It is okay, I am not a monster. You may call me Chirithy.

Ebony has only seen these creatures in her books and is positive they are even cuter in person. She jumps off the bed, stumbling a little in her rush to get closer to the creature. Ebony hugs Chirithy, who struggles against Ebony's strength.

Ebony: AAAAWWWWWW, You are so cute. Hey, are you a Spirit Dream Eater?

Chirithy: Yes, how did you know?

Chirithy then saw a mark, a vision, in her fourth head. Chirithy jumped off from her, surprised at what he had seen.

Chirithy: No way - are you a-

Just before he could say anything, the mirror hanging on the back of the door began to ripple, turning in clockwise circles faster and faster. The two strangers looked at each other and were shocked, and gasped when they turned back around and saw a hand coming out of the mirror vortex. This hand was followed by red hair and a woman wearing a green and gold shirt. A demon, who looked scarily similar to Ebony. Her twin...

Ebony: Sis, is that you?

Chirithy: Sis? She's a demon how is she related to you?

Chirithy was spared the wrath of Ebi, who was pulled into a hug by Ebony.

Ebi: Sister I finally found you, where have you been?

Ebony: Sorry, I forgot about you in all the excitement and horror. Anyway, you are here now so-

Chirithy: hang on, Are you two the Twin Sisters of the Nine-Tails Fox and Raven Dragon?!

Ebony: Eh!?

Suspiciously, Ebony looks at Chirithy.

Ebi: Yes we are, why?

Chirithy: I can't believe it, It is really you two, here to save our World and Universe! Where have you two been!? All the Legends were looking for you two after the war!?

Ebony: The war? What are you talking about?

Ebi: And how did you know about us?

Chirithy knows about those two from 1 million years ago. Chirithy begins to explain the long tale.

Chirithy: Well you see-

Ebony: Well I guess there is no point hiding our true forms anymore. Sister, shall we?

Chirithy watched in amazement as the two girls before he changed their appearance. Ebony's hair became long and white, pulled back to show her huge eyes. One was in the shape of a heart. Ebi's red hair became long and black, in a hairstyle that matched her sister. Chirithy's amazement turned to shock as he realized the reality of the situation hit.

Chirithy: Girls Wait! Do not change your identity before...

The door opened and Sora came through.

Sora: Sorry Ebony, I forgot something-

Sora's gaze moved from Ebony's eye to her hair and his face became shocked. Be remembered who she was, just as Ebony remembered why he looked so familiar.

Both (Ebony & Sora): it's you!

_This is my adventures Started..._

* * *

**Somewhere in the city**

(A Bloody Battle-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox)

9 Bad Boys were having trouble with their car, which was obviously broken into by someone. As they argue amongst themselves over who's a fault it was, a long black car pulled up alongside them. The window pulled down to reveal a shadowed figure, and all of the men looked down at their feet. Two began speaking over the top of each other in a hurry to make an excuse.

Man 2: Sorry boss, we tried to fix it….

Man 3: it wasn't us, it was someone else!

Man 5: Yeah, no #&$% I heard the man who did this died in the Dawn Valley, creepy right.

Boss: stop it all of you. If you don't fix this #&$% soon, I will-

Before he could say it, they saw a half of his men were killed by 4 black hoods. They are ready to attack, silently circling the group...

Man 3: What the-

Man 3 was shot by a yellow gun black hood.

Man 2: Boss, what can we do?

Boss: Kill them, you weak rats!

Man 1: Yes Boss.

Man 1 fights with 2 black hoods who have a long, but one he jumped and shot Man 1 in the head. Man 4 was fighting with 4 black hoods, but by dodging one attack ends up getting bit in the neck by another one. He shouts in anger and pulls back, holding a hand to his bleeding wound.

Man 4: Ow, you greedy-

Man 4 looked at his hand and died by poison. Man 5, who was fighting a crow-masked Black Hood who was striking Again and again. Man 5 used his magic to use Rock Band to attack him. However, he was too slow. Black hood 3 partners struck him at Speed and killed him. All the men were dead. In all of the commotion, the Boss had escaped and was running sneakily back to the car. Just as he reached his car and pulled open the door a Black Hood slammed the door and grabbed him by the throat. Menacingly staring over him, he says:

Black hood 1: do you have the Tools?

Boss: What the hell do you want the Tool for?

He uses his magic to change the atmosphere to make the Boss as scared as a baby.

Boss: You mean the Tools?

Black hood 1: Yes, where are they? NOW!

Boss: The Tools been taken by the G.E.N, to use them to protect the school and New York City.

Black hood 1: in that case…

He turned around and let go of the Boss who was relieved for a split second before being killed by Fear kill. He then exhaled, looking to watch the sky. Another black hood appeared next to him, distracted with a hazed look in his eye. He was busy spying on Ebony and her friends.

*Stop the Music*

Black hood spy 1: Master, I have good news for you.

Black hood 1: Oh then, what did you see?

Black hood spy 1: A goddess previously in hiding with her friends in Twilight Town. She met with Keyblade Wielders and has sought sanctuary on Destiny Island, their home. So …. Master, are you going alone or with your partners?

Black hood 1: Hmm, I think you should come with me, I can feel death in the air and need back up to ensure it comes true.

Black hood spy 1: Who is going to die?

Black hood 1: Sora…

*Next time, episode 1 *A New Universe*

* * *

**Be Rewrite by Rainee **


	6. Episode 1

_Last time season 1 episode 0 My life began…_

_The first began with a fox girl named: Ebony Fox, who had lived in the Memory World for 10 years along with Viola, White Rabbit, and Doll. Ebony is ready to go out and fulfil the prophecy. This prophecy means she has to save the world from the darkness. Ebony realizes her friend Zero has been killed somewhere. Ebony begs them to help her find Zero and set right what awful things happened. They are forced to leave their home after a stranger enters the Memory World. They manage to escape, but only just. Once they reach the real world, they disguise themselves to avoid being recognised. Ebony gets new clothes and Viola turns herself into a Bunny Toy, but White Rabbit and Doll stay the same. Ebony finds a place called Twilight Town. At Twilight Town Ebony wants to explore, but Viola urges her not to do such a risky activity. Instead, they talk about themselves. Whilst they are in conversation, Ebony hears fighting and magic. She quickly transforms and joins the battle taking place against the Heartless. They have managed to find her in the Real World. Once the battle is won, Ebony meets Roxas, Xion, Lea, Lsa, Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Namine. Ebony asks Roxas about finding a place to stay, Lea invites Ebony and her friends to Destiny Island, on the Gummy Ship. At Destiny Island, they meet Sora. The merriment is short-lived as Ebony passes into the dream world unexpectedly. She sees her mother and Zero, alive and well, and tries to save them from the darkness. But she is woken up by a stranger, who tells her she is a princess and her twin. When Sora reopens the door, he sees Ebony with a left eye surrounded by a heart, and Ebi with her right eye covered by a clover. Far away in Twilight Town, a Boss is preparing to leave. He and his team are suddenly attacked by 4 black hoods, who ask about the plan to destroy them. Begging for his life, the Boss tells that he saw Ebony and her friends in Twilight Town and knew they went to Destiny Island. This gave them the evidence they needed to go there, and finish the job._

**Season 1 Episode 1 - A New Universe**

* * *

**Before Kingdom Hearts**

**In Destiny Island**

(I am-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox soundtrack)

_On the island, 3 Bullet was throwing a rock at a girl. Sora came to fight for her._

_3 Bullet: Hey, what the heck you, get out our way._

_Sora: No, you are IN the way. Because you guys shouldn't throw things at her!_

_2 Bullet: So what!? What are you going to do?_

_Sora: this!_

_Sora kicks him to the ground, his nose bleeding and tears falling from his eyes;_

_1 Bullet: We'll get you from this._

_After that Sora holds out a hand towards the girl, helping her up._

_Sora: Hey, I am sorry about that bullet they're just mean._

_Girl: Is fine, but thanks_

_Sora: You're welcome, by the way, what's your name?_

_She pulls her hood, She has white hair, blue eyes, but the left eye was a heart._

_Girl: My name is-_

*Stop the Music*

* * *

**Back to present**

**In the house**

(I finally meet again-Amazing so-called World Ebony Fox soundtrack)

Ebony: Ebony Fox, You already know me.

Sora finally remembers the girl who he had met before in past adventures. Suddenly, her chest started glowing light, seeming to grow larger and larger until suddenly a small blob, a physical presence, jumped from her body. It landed on the ground, and then pushed upwards and landed on Sora's head. Sora yelped and tried to throw the blob off, trying to grab it with his hands.

Ebony: No don't do that! He's okay, he's not a bad guy I swear!

Ebi: What the hell?

Chirithy: What's going on!?

?: Sora is anything alright?!

Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy all came to the door, fighting to get through to protect Sora. Riku spotted the blob and pulled out his Keyblade, ready to attack. Ebony, however, ran in front of Sora and threw her hands up.

Ebony: Stop that he's not a Heartless!?

Ebony grabbed Riku's Keyblade to not hurt MO, Riku saw Ebony was trying to stop him.

Riku: What the?

Ebony: I can explain. MO is not Heartless.

Riku: Okay, why.

Ebony: Because I said so.

MO, sensing no danger, finally got off Sora's head with a little coaxing from Ebony. She held him in her hand and let the others crowd around. They could see that he was not Heartless, and Riku made his Keyblade disappear. Ebony drew a deep sigh of relief.

Riku: Sorry, I thought it was Heartless.

Kairi: Now that that is over and done with, it's lovely to meet you! How did you meet Roxas and his friends?

Ebony: Yeah, it is a long story.

Aqua: Is everyone alright?

Kairi: It's okay now, Aqua.

The rest of the group (Aqua, Hayner, Isa, Jiminy Cricket, Lea, Minnie Mouse, Naminé, Olette, Pence, Chip, Dale, Pluto, Roxas, Terra, Ventus, and Xion) all filed inside the room. It was getting a bit crowded.

Ebony: Sorry all to have surprised you all with this. Anyway, let's start over. It is really nice to meet you all.

MO: You know Ebony, next time warn me okay?

Ebony says sorry to her pet, whilst everyone looks on.

*Stop the Music*

Hayner: Before we play, who is your friend?

Ebony: That's my Twin Sister, but I call her Sis.

Ebi: It is honestly nice to meet you, I know what you're thinking. But, I am a good villain.

Sora: What a minute, you're a villain!

Sora pulls out his Keyblade ready for a fight, Ebony is not going to do it again.

Ebony: Sora! I can explain, so can you pull it down. I'll tell you why.

Sora was always used to fighting villains, but for some reason, he trusted Ebony. He lowered his sword.

Sora: Fine. Tell your story.

Sora and the group sat on the ground, listening to Ebony. Sora kept one eye on Ebi, not trusting her as of yet. Ebony sat at the table and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and then began.

Ebony: My mother, long ago...

(The Story of the Twins-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox soundtrack)

Ebony: _She learned she could create good and evil through the Universe Orb herself. But sadly, my uncle, her twin brother, could do this too. They fought for many years, and eventually, he failed. My mother ruled, great and powerful, for many years. My uncle, rotting away in the Castle prison, plotted revenge. He created a Beast too dark for this world. It created many of its own evil monsters, all bowing down to my Uncle. My uncle became evil, the worst horror we could have imagined. To fight this, my mother had to split the universe between good and evil, Heroes and Villains. She thought the power of the two sides could combine to take on the Beast. But what my mother didn't realise is that by creating villains she had created people closer to my Uncle, who he could control. The villains became evil like my Uncle and attempted to take over the galaxy. One again, the battle was hard but my mother and her heroes were victorious once more. My uncle is still to this day locked away in the Crystal Towers under the upmost protection. But his minions have broken apart. The ones taken over by him are now "good villains" like my sister, who have an awful past but are trying to repent. The bad villains, like the Heartless… they want nothing more than to overpower my mother and free my Uncle to continue their awful plan. For now, we are safe. For now._

*Stop the Music*

Ebony finally stops the full story of her mother, her father, and her uncle. Chirithy was shocked to hear her story.

Chirithy: That was amazing….

Ebony: You're welcome and I hope it is clearer now. Anyway, we came here to find Zero.

Sora: Zero?

Ebony: Yeah, he used to be a leader of Jackal Squad. But I haven't seen him for ten years, I am worried about him. He was sent on a mission with his squad...but no contact since he left.

Sora felt bad for her, he too had lost his friends in the past. But ten years… even if he was on a Royal mission that is a long time to be without contact. If Ebony was really going to search for him, she would need all the help she could get.

Sora: How about we come with you?

Doll:?

White Rabbit: Hm?

Viola (Toy form): What!

Ebi:?!

Ebony: Really?

Sora: Yeah, we are all coming with you. I am not letting you go to the Darkness yourself.

Ebony is not sure if Sora and his friends are ready for her adventure, but it seems like Ebony doesn't have a choice.

Ebony: Ok Sora but I only want to be careful, otherwise your Keyblade is not going to be worth it.

Sora: Ebony, you have us now so don't worry. We'll find your friend.

Ebony: Thanks.

MO: Ebony!

Ebony: Yeah, what is it?

MO points out a stranger wearing a black coat standing in the distant. He looks familiar, but Ebony doesn't know why.

Terra: Guys, who is that guy?

Ventus: I don't know, but I don't think he's friendly.

Minnie Mouse: Oh dear, I think we should do something.

Pluto begins growling at the figure, clearly upset that he is near.

Mickey: Pluto! Shhh, he'll hear you boy.

Ebony looked at the figure again, squinting. Something told her it was…. And then she looked again. It couldn't be, could it? The same size...

Ebony: Zero?

Ventus: Ebony, are you okay?

Ebony: That is Zero!

Everyone: WHAT!

Ebony started running towards the figure, elated with happiness. She just was about to approach him, running as fast as she could. Mickey didn't believe it, it was too much of a coincidence. He began to run after her.

(Infinite theme 1-Sonic Forces soundtrack)

Mickey: Ebony, wait!

Ebony: Zer…. Oh!

It was a black hood. He stood and looked at Ebony with an evil smile with a mouth, but Ebony was frozen in shock.

Ebony: Eh!?

Black hood 1: Ahh~ let's start your fate now, shall we?

By this point Sora had joined Ebony, panting in exhaustion. Sora was going to protect her no matter what happened.

Sora: I am not letting you touch her!

Kairi: Sora! Don't!

Riku puts out his Keyblade and everyone follows. The Black Hood realised how powerful they were, Ebony was not going to stop them from hurting him.

Black hood 1: THAT IS ENOUGH, why try when you'll never realise the full extent of our plan?

Roxas: Your plan?!

Xion: What are you talking about?

Black hood 1: (Chuckle) We know all about you Keyblade Wielders, and all of you are wrong in this fight. How do I know this? Because I am a Blood warrior of Demons.

Everyone gasped - how could one of their own turn to such evil? This was dangerous. This Black Hood had knowledge about their group that meant they would never be able to beat them. They had no element of surprise, everything they had been trained to do was now knowledge to the Black Hoods. White Rabbit suddenly realised with a gasp...

White Rabbit: So you're the one who gave information about the Shadow world to the Black Hoods, you're the one who tried to kill Ebony… you're the one to blame for the death of my friends.

The Black Hood smiled a toothy grin, blood from the earlier fight dripping down his face.

Black hood 1: Yes, I am.

They were all shocked, Ebony suddenly felt a tug on her clothing. She looked down to see Doll gesturing for her to listen. Ebony bent down to listen. Doll whispered...

Doll: I have enough magic left to help us four escape, we could do it right now, have a head start?

Ebony thought about what Doll was offering. It was a smart plan, but leaving the others to fend for themselves was deplorable, and Ebony couldn't accept the offer.

Ebony: We can't leave them alone. Someone has to do something.

Ebony straightens up and slowly walks towards the Black Hood. Voices around her start shouting, Sora's louder than all of them.

Sora: Ebony, don't do this it is too dangerous!

Ebony: Sora please it's fine, I just need to talk to- ahhhh!

Ebony felt a huge wave of pain in her left arm, and then the world went numb around her. She felt weird off-balance like a weight had been taken off her. She looked around and everyone's faces were in shock, looking at her side. Ebony looked down and in shock noticed her arm was cut at the elbow and was sitting on the floor by her feet. A Blade Cut, Sora and his friends were shocked. Black Hood was smiling where he was sitting, having not moved since the fight had finished. Ebony felt dizzy and started to fall; she was caught by Sora who helped her to the ground, pulling off his own shirt to stop the blood. Doll and White Rabbit ran to Ebony's side, and started to use magic to stop the bleeding and help the healing process.

Aqua: MO, why are you smiling?

Namine: You know, it is getting worse.

MO: I told you I was one of you. How else would I know that she would be able to recover from that?

Sora: Recover? What do you mean!? You cut her arm off, there is no going back from that you crazy-

Ebony: Sora, stop! Look….

They all watched with amazement as from Ebony's bleeding elbow, white and blue slime swirled around, twisting and twisting until it healed back as an arm, which gradually matched the colour of her existing one. They couldn't believe it, Ebony had healed!

Ebony: See, it grew back. It's obviously a shock to me when it happens but an arm? Easy peasy, grows back in no time!

Sora: Are you sure? I mean-

Ebony stood up and screamed for her small companion...

Ebony: MO! You're ready?

MO: Yes I am!

Mo jumped and disappeared into Ebony's body, stunning everyone around them. Ebony began glowing just like Mo did, full of his power and magic. They were all amazed, never having seen anything like this before. But then, MO jumped and went inside Ebonys' body, Sora was shocked about this. Then Ebony was glowing by MO power, magic, and vines. All of a sudden there was a huge crash - the door was blown open and a Heartless ran havoc in the building. He jumped in between Ebony (still glowing) and the Black Hood, who was laughing in an evil way. The Heartless shook and seemed to turn into some kind of goo on the floor. Then he rose up again into a …. Demon Tower! Ebony had just a second to think that these guys had become more powerful than the last time she saw them when she quickly jumped and attacked with Wind Ice in a hope to freeze him before he started spewing more Heartless. There was then a crash, and another Heartless flew through the door behind her. She used Fire Break, to burn and break apart the Heartless. The Black Hood managed to break out of her magic ice, obviously upset that his rescuers were being killed before him.

Xion: Ebony, watch out!

Ebony looked up just in time to see a shapeshifted Heartless run at her from behind the burnt Heartless and…. The others couldn't believe it, she had been eaten alive. Everyone was shocked, and Sora stabbed a blade through the Heartless' head before he could even think. Everyone was so upset. Sora started pacing back and forth, shouting and kicking the dead bodies of Heartless at his feet. Black Hood looked with an evil smirk at the Heartless who had eaten Ebony...it was starting to move. Doll walked quietly up to Sora and motioned for him to look at the body. He shrugged her off and she exclaimed louder.

Doll: No Sora, just watch!

Sora: Why! She's gone, that Heartless ate her!

White Rabbit: She's not dead yet, look.

The body of the Heartless began shaking and flipping on the floor, omitting a flash of rainbow light from its skin - and then…. Sora could not believe his eyes. Ebony stood in the Heartless' remains, huge white wings and an aura of rainbow light glowing around her. Each of her wings were coloured with shades of red, blue, and yellow. She made eye-contact with Sora and shrugged her shoulders to say, whelp.

Goofy: I do not believe this.

Donald: What, how did she just!?

Namine: She's an Angel! Don't you see?

Ebony smiled at the girl gently and stepped away from the mess of Heartless on the floor.

Ebony: That's right, I'm impressed, not many people have experience with the likes of me. Introductions should be made I think, real ones. I, Ebony, am the Princess of the Universe and the Element of Light, the Blood Warrior of Angels and… a girl looking for her friend.

All of their new friends were in various stages of shock, but much of the old group already knew of Ebony's true title. Ebi knew that she would say that, Viola was used to this demonstration by now. Viola stepped forward.

Viola (Toy form): Ebony, we can do this together! Can we finish the job with this (she looked at the Black Hood in disgust) thing?

Viola turns into a Katan to help Ebony to fight against the Heartless, just as she reached Ebony's hand Ebony's glow seemed to get even stronger. She was ready to fight.

Ebony: Now, begone before I meddle with your fate!

Heartless: We will kill you all.

Ebony can hear the Heartless say it as she attacks him, but she doesn't think anything of this threat. Ebony uses Katan Fury to jump higher enough to attack them, falling through the tornado of Heartless so she could not be seen from the outside. Sora reaches forward as if to help, and then looks at Doll...

Sora: Well, Ebony will survive this I'm surmising?

Doll: She will Sora.

Still worrying, Sora continues to watch her inside the heartless tornado. Inside the tornado, Ebony has managed to subdue the heartless but begins to ask:

Ebony: Okay Heartless, before I kill you I have a question for you all. Why are you all attacking me and my new friends?

Heartless: Our Masters stand with us to kill them, and to find you. You, who has the power of the Goddess, just like your family.

Ebony was shocked to hear about " her family" Ebony started to remember the day she was born along with her twin sister as a family legend. In shock, Ebony uses Light Blade to cut them down quickly, she cuts them more and more. Once Ebony has finished the cut speed, Ebony calls out MO help.

Ebony: MO, let's show them how we can smash them down!

MO: You got it, Ebony.

Ebony's arm turns into a slime monster simple like Giga Bower when MO joins her, and she pushes through the Heartless tornado, killing them instantly. Everyone crowds around her as she falls to the ground breathing heavily. Sora pushes past everyone desperate to know she was okay. Ebony is first concerned at how close the fight was, and then confused and surprised that Sora was hugging her.

(Over the fight-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox soundtrack)

Sora: Ebony, I am glad you're okay. I should have more faith in you I see.

Ebony: This is how I live, you know.

Riku: We're glad you're okay, but anyway how could you heal your arm?

Chirithy: I can't believe you took down the Heartless.

Ebi: She has the power to save your life, and she demands respect.

Ebony holds her sister's arm and frowns at her, hoping to keep Ebi calm. She walks back towards the mess of Black coats behind her and frowns once more.

Ebony: It seems this fight is not over yet...

(Destroyed-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox soundtrack)

A voice comes from all around, so powerful it shakes the floor and causes everyone to scream and back away. The mess of Black coat begins to move, taking shape once more.

Back coat 1: I came here to find the Blood Warrior. I will take her and destroy this island with it.

The Black Coat punched up towards the sky, using Fear Destroy to create a black sky, with rain water that turned to blood, and ground that began to crack. Everyone started to panic.

Sora: everyone go to the gummi ship now!

Viola (Toy Bunny): Or not, Look!

Everyone looked to see the Gummi Ship destroyed by the earthquake, seeming to be eaten by the Earth..

Ebony: Everyone I got a plan, hold your hands together!

Everyone holds one another in a circle, together looking at Ebony as she screams:

Ebony: EVERYONE HOLD ON!

Sora: Ebony, what are you?!

Ebony: We are going to survive this universe!

Ebony looked from Sora on her left to White Rabbit on her right, and nodded at him.

Ebony: Rabbit! Now!

White Rabbit bit his own finger on the hand holding Ebony's. It started to bleed and pool in Ebony's and his clasped hands. From this blood, the magic began to glow. This would give them enough strength to leave this place.

White Rabbit: Everyone hold on, we are going somewhere safe.

The group began to shimmer and slowly disappear. Black Coat looked at the group in shock as they disappeared before him. Just as the group faded away, a loud pop occurred next to him. He looked to his left and saw one of his spies in a cloud of smoke.

(New Villains-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox soundtrack)

Black coat: Finally! Could you have taken any longer? I thought I was dead at least once! Get me out of these ropes. Did you see her? That girl?

The spy pulled the ropes from around him silently, and the Black Coat stood up. Shaking his limbs to get blood flowing through his limbs again, he held his hands out expectantly to the spy. The spy handed him a black phone, and he quickly dialed the number to reach his other minions.

(On phone) Black coat spy: Master, what happened? We couldn't find your coordinates, we thought you were gone! Did you destroy the island?

Black coat 1: No help to you, but yes I did. The girl travelled to this island, I think the natives took the coordinates off the map and I couldn't reach you. They've gone now… but this girl. She is something else…

Black coat spy: But you're okay? We can send a ship to come and rescue you?

Black coat 1: Don't be silly, I'm fine. You guys need to do your job in the future. I have a mission for you. I need you and your best men to follow this girl. This boy, Sora, he may be of help. She is a threat and she needs to be stopped.

Black coat spy: I understand, my master.

Black coat 1: Good, I'll see you when you have news or her dead body. Obake.

*Stop the music*

* * *

**In somewhere**

(Unknown place-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox soundtrack)

The group landed in a thud in a misty cave, falling to their knees due to the heavy impact. Ebony was the first to right herself, and she quickly went around the cave throwing orbs of light to the ceiling so as to light the dark room. She quickly turned back into her normal clothes, and headed back to the group who were all sitting in a circle looking all around her. She went over to Sora, who was looking around dazed?

Sora: Ebony, where are we? And my head hurts.

Aqua: I think we could be in the Darkness?

Terra: Or somewhere else?

Roxas: I don't think we're in the Darkness, and I think Terra was right.

Lea: Then where the heck are we, if not in Twilight Town or the Darkness?

Ebony looked to her original group; Viola was back in a bunny body again but Mo was nowhere to be found. Ebony sighed and said:

Ebony: Mo it is safe, you can come out now.

The small ball of light left her body, sensing there was no immediate threat.

Mo: Your welcome, let me know if everything went good okay.

Ebony: Okay everyone. We're safe for now - but they are going to come back now they know how much of a threat we are…

Sora: how much of a threat YOU are, we did nothing.

Ebony pursed her lips and continued.

Ebony: I am going to leave this cave and try and figure out where we are okay? You will all be safe here, especially with me gone. White Rabbit, can you find a way out?

White Rabbit: Already found miss, shall we go?

Sora: Really, where? All I see is darkness...

White Rabbit pointed out a small speck of light coming from the far distance.

Ebony: Everyone stay here, except for Viola, Mo and White Rabbit.

Sora: Ebony, are you sure about that?!

Chirithy: It is our only way Sora, trust her she is a Princess.

Ebi: He's right Sora, trust my sister.

Sora: Okay, I trust you. But come back immediately if something is wrong okay?

Viola transformed into the Katan and jumped into Ebony's hand. The 4 travellers walked for miles until the light got bigger and bigger. Strange sounds filled the air and they all looked at each other as they made their way towards the light. Just as they were about to step out of the cave, and climb up the steep rocky path that led to freedom they all looked at eachother. Ebony went first, scrambling on hands and knees up the gravel until she saw.

Ebony: Um guys, I definitely think we can hide the whole group here….

The rest of them poked their heads up, breathing heavily from the tiring walk. Their jaws dropped as they looked up at the huge buildings surrounding them, and the huge amounts of cars and people swelling around them. Mo's magic must have been protecting them as none of the passers by looked at them. Ebony climbed out of the hole and turned to Mo.

Ebony: Mo you are the fastest and I don't think we're in danger yet. Can you go back to the group? I think they can get out of that damp dark cave now.

Mo: Of course my lady.

Mo disappeared back down into the cave, and Viola turned out of a Katan. They waited patiently at the entrance of the cave, on the lookout for Black Cloaks and other dangers. They soon heard the scrambling of many feet on gravel and soon the whole group were standing beside them in equal shock.

Everyone: Wow…..

(Welcome to New York and Kingdom of Ara-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox soundtrack)

Everyone was in just as much shock as the first group. Everywhere they look they see humans, animals, gems. And everyone was looking at them. But why?

Sora: Ebony, where are we?

Ebony looks around trying to get her bearings… she had been in big cities like this before, but it didn't look familiar right now. Then she sees a huge sign lit up by tiny lights high up on a building. The sign said "Welcome to New York. The Kingdom of Ara is happy to see you".

Ebony: WWWWOOOOOWWW! THIS IS SO COOL!

Sora: Ebony, are you okay?

Ebony was so excited, Ebi had to grab onto her elbow to stop her from running off into the crowds of people. They began walking down the street, moving through the huge crowds around them, and looking up at the buildings high above. Over the huge roar of traffic and noise, they suddenly heard a commanding voice.

?: Hey, are you guys new here?

They all turned around, and saw a small, stout man in a suit and followed by a tall woman holding a tv camera. The man introduced himself as Chuck Charles, a famous news reporter on a popular news channel. But why was he interested in them? Sora, suspicious and protective of Ebony, stepped in front of her and said in a menacing voice.

Sora: What do you want?

The man chuckled and said.

Chuck: I was asking her. What are you, her bodyguard?

Sora: But why do you….

Ebony, embarrassed at the attention this was drawing from the people around them gently patted Sora's shoulder and stepped past him. Sora reached out but White Rabbit held him back, he knew Ebony could handle this. Plus they were in the middle of a busy street? What could this small man do that they hadn't beaten previously?

Ebony: You mean me?

Chuck: I sure do, and I was so struggling to find a story to report on the news at lunch time. You'll do just fine! It's been awhile since the people of New York have seen someone such as yourself. What's your name my girl?

Ebony: um…. Ebony?

Chuck: Perfect! Marcia, shall we begin?

Chuck turns around to the camera and makes a motion with his finger to Marcia behind the camera. He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and then opens them and starts speaking to the camera.

Chuck: This is Chuck Charles reporting for the News in New York. Now, I'm sure you locals are used to seeing some odd characters. But it's been awhile since I myself have seen someone like this little lady right here. I thought they were extinct! Tell me, Ebony, what brings a fox girl like yourself to our humble land?

Ebony looked at the camera and then at the people around her. A crowd had begun, with everyone taking photos and videos of them.

Ebony: Well... you see.

White Rabbit: Look I'm sorry but this is unacceptable. We did not sign up for your news report, and we have work to do. Now if you don't mind.

Chuck: Just a few more questions please!

Chuck walks past White Rabbit to put the microphone in Ebony's face. She stares at her friends around her, who were clearly upset.

Ebony: Oh boy. We came here from another Universe, outrunning a black coat. That's all I can say.

The crowd around them gasps at the mention of a black coat. Chuck drops his microphone and stutters a response.

Chuck: Well, folks that's all the time we have. Silly tourists, making up stories! I'll see you tomorrow on News from New York.

Chuck makes a slashing motion in the air, and the camera is turned away. He looks at the group, mutters an apology and a goodbye and escapes into the crowd. The crowd looks warily at each other, and then walks away.

*Stop the Music*

Ebony: What just what?

Roxas, Xion and Sora quickly huddled together. Only snippets of their conversation could be heard over the city noise:

Roxas: I think they were of a black guy, what Sora?

Xion: Roxas, do you think he could be from O-

Sora: Possibly. Why did everyone react that way? Do we have any information about this city? Are they part of Organisation XIII? Roxas, start researching.

Ebony: What's the Organization?

Sora looks at Ebony with a distressed look on his face. His entire group looked upset and kept looking around them as if to check for threats.

Sora: We can explain everything to you, but we need to get to safety now. This realm is not safe.

?: You got that right, what the hell are you doing here?

Everyone looked behind them and saw a lady in zookeeper's clothes.

White Rabbit: Sorry Ma'am, I don't think you've got the right people.

?: Yeah I do. You're outsiders who know about the Organisation, which is all over this city. That means you are a threat that needs to be removed. Luckily for you, I was the one who overheard you. I'm not being dramatic but you need to come with me if you want to live.

Sora: I'm sorry but who are you? Why should we trust you?

The woman sighs.

?: I am Alice, I am a zookeeper from the New York Zoo. I'm fighting the Organisation. We've been waiting a long time for you…. Ebony.

(Meet a friend-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox soundtrack)

Everyone looked at Ebony in surprise. Ebony opened her mouth to say something but Alice cut her off.

Alice: Look, Ebony I know this is a shock but I'm not the bad guy. I can explain everything to you but we need to get somewhere safe. I wouldn't be surprised if the organisation already knew where you were, especially with stupid Chuck putting your face all over the news like that. We need to get to where I live, now.

Sora: And where is that exactly? Some creepy old dungeon somewhere full of organisation members you can sell us too?

Alice: No, I live with my friend Silly in a hotel next to the zoo. Got to be close for the animals!

The group all looked at each other. She didn't seem bad, she seemed… caring. And clearly worried. If it was a hotel next to a zoo, it would be in a public space, and easy to escape from. This Alice person was the only thing they knew in this strange, dangerous land. Sora looked at Ebony and together they nodded at Alice.

Ebony: Okay, we'll come with you.

Alice: Finally. Okay, follow me. I would offer my car but I don't think you guys would trust me right?

Ebony: We're already making a big decision to trust you to not kill us. I think we can trust you in a car.

Alice looked at her.

Alice: Okay, the only problem is I only have room for 8 people. Some of you will have to walk. No offence, but I only want to take the people who are most at risk. That is so far Ebony, Sora and White Rabbit because you were on the news. Is there anyone else Ebony you'd like to bring to make you feel safer?

Ebony looked at the group.

Ebony: Viola, Doll, Riku, Terra and Lea.

Alice: Great, the rest of you I can give the address. It's about a 20 minute walk, not long at all.

**3:00pm**

* * *

(Mysterious-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox soundtrack)

Ebony couldn't wait to see the zoo. She was riding in the front seat of the car, looking out the window. She could barely sit in her seat, she was so excited. They were sitting at a traffic light, waiting for it to turn green, when she saw him. Over the road from them, staring at her was..

Ebony: Zero...?

Everyone in the car looked at Ebony questioningly, wondering what she meant.

Sora: Ebony? Are you okay?

Suddenly, Ebony jumped out of the car just as it was about to turn green. She ran across the road in front of traffic, desperately chasing the figure of Zero as he glided down a dark path. The rest of the group gasped and went to run after her, but Alice stopped them.

Alice: NO! Just Sora, I am not risking any of you being caught by the darkness. You'll lead them right to us. Sora, go and catch her and bring her back. This is one of their schemes.

Sora nodded and ran after Ebony who was running down a path shouting the number zero. Why zero? Sora sprinted down the street and kept on running until it was dark outside. He heard a car pull up behind him and turned around. It was Alice.

Sora: I … I lost her. I tried to find her but she's gone.

Alice: Oh honey, don't worry. I know where this road goes. Hop in.

Sora jumped in the front seat, and turned to Alice as she drove down the road.

Sora: And where does this road go? It is getting dark, she can't be alone.

Alice: You don't give her enough credit. She'll be able to handle herself, especially in the Drawn Valley. And before you ask, The Drawn Valley is very dangerous, all the criminals and villains hang out there. Seems she's taking the "hide in plain site" a little too literally. But I know some people there who might help. She sticks out.

White Rabbit: That foolish girl, why would you run down a dark road like this? What was she thinking?

Viola: I don't think she was thinking. Did you hear what she said when she ran out of the car?

Doll: Oh! No, Viola please tell me no? I thought I was hearing something.

Viola: I am afraid not. I think she thinks she saw Zero. Poor girl has been under so much stress lately.

Sora didn't know who or what Zero was, but he was determined to get Ebony back. As they drove down the road, he kept looking out the window, desperate to find her.

* * *

**Dawn Valley**

(Dawn Valley-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox soundtrack)

Ebony, at this time, was walking slowly down the road. She had lost her voice chasing after the figure that was Zero. But now she knew it was make believe - Zero would never run away from her. Ebony got to a clearing lit by a flickering street light. She sat down in defeat, knees up to her chest. She was exhausted and lost. Suddenly she heard some footsteps coming towards her. She looked up and saw a small figure in front of her. She couldn't see his face, backlit by the light. She stood up wearily and said to the figure:

Ebony: Look, I'm really not in the mood right now. I really don't want to hurt you.

The creature walked closer towards Ebony, until it came into clear view. Ebony gasped as she recognised the creature.

Ebony: Kyubey? Kyubey is that you? I can't believe it, I found you.

Ebony thought back to the last time she'd seen her long lost magical cat, her companion. They had got separated when she had had to hide in the Memory Realm. She had been heartbroken. And here Kyubey was again! Ebony reached out to the small cat with a hand, just about to touch and… As her hand made contact with the cat's fur, she stepped back quickly. She had stepped back into the past briefly for a moment, and was shocked by what she had seen. A villain, a machine, a jackal mask and crystals. What did that mean? Kyubey began rubbing himself around Ebony's legs and she picked him up gently.

Ebony: It's alright Kyubey, I'm never letting you go again.

She turned around and came face to face with Sora, who was breathing heavily and looked so angry. Behind him, Alice and her friends were standing around the car.

*Stop the Music*

Sora: Ebony! Where have you been, what were you thinking running off like that? I know you can't be killed but you can't be so reckless.

Viola tried to step in, she didn't like seeing Sora so angry.

Viola: Sora, lets…

Sora: No! We chase after her after she runs out of the car in a strange city, just after we've been nearly killed multiple times. And now she has a cat? That is unacceptable.

Ebony: I know Sora and I'm sorry. To all of you. I've… not been at my best lately. There is no excuse. I thought I saw (Ebony looks at Viola) someone important to me. But they're gone. But I found Kyubey, look White Rabbit! Viola. I found him.

Viola, Doll and White Rabbit all moved forward and began gushing at the little cat in Ebony's arms. He began purring, so happy to be reunited with his family again.

Ebony: Can you believe it? The family reunited once again!

?: Today is full of reunions, isn't it?

Everyone turned, reaching for their weapons. They saw a man wearing a black coat standing next to the street light.

(Obake theme-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox soundtrack)

Sora: What do you want?

Sora looked at the man wearing a black coat, and signalled to the others in his group to circle around Ebony and the others. They all held their weapons high, and the man just laughed.

Sora: Let me guess, you're part of the organisation tasked to kill us?

Spy Black Coat 1: To kill you yes. But I'm here of my own volition, not as part of an organisation.

Ebony looked past Sora, and noticed the symbol on the man's coat. She didn't recognise it. But the man made eye-contact with her and spoke again.

Spy black coat 1: Ah, Goddess it is good to see you again. It has been a long time, I've missed you so.

Sora turned to look at Ebony, but she seemed just as confused by the man as Sora was. He turned back to the man and slowly walked towards him.

Sora: Did you just call her Goddess?

Spy black coat 1: That girl behind you, who you think you're protecting? She is a god to us. Well, she was a god to us. She is a member of the universe family - she knows everything about everyone, the past and present and future. We need her blood. Her sister? Ebi? She was a spy. You really don't recognise me Ebony?

The man reached to pull off his hood. Ebony gasps. Ebony would of course recognise him. He fought alongside Ebony to fight her enemies for years, before he became too dangerous. Too bloodthirsty, too angry. He was Bob Aken. It had been years since Ebony had seen the man and yet she recognised him so clearly. His left side still had the same scar as Ebony remembered, a relic from his past.

Ebony: This can't be… Obake?

Man: Surprised to see me, goddess. And Sora, Keyblade Warrior. It is an honour to meet you.

Sora: Ah?! How did you know my name?! I am not a God and don't make friends with traitors.

White Rabbit: He's using a crystal… a memory crystal. Thief!

Obake: Oh White Rabbit I have missed your smart brain. Yes. When I was discharged from my father, I grabbed as much as I could carry. A memory crystal happened to be one of those items.

Ebony: Those are under the protection of the universe, you do not have the authority to wield one. We trusted you. I saved you!

Obake: I remember you saving me from my death. I remember you kicking me out of home, leaving me to die. All because I wanted to keep your family safe? I took what I needed out of spite and anger, nothing more. I hadn't used the stupid crystal until today. It started glowing and I looked up, and in my surprise who did I see on the news? You. I just followed the crystals glow, and it led me right to you.

Ebony's heart started to beat faster and faster. Obake put the item in his pocket.

Obake: I came to see how strong you were, I'm not stupid enought to fight you on my own. But my master will be very interested to see the company you keep. May affect our plan.

Sora: Your master? Who is your master?

Obake: Oh you've never heard of him, but he is a great power of all mankind. He is also a member of the Empire of Crime. In fact, I am so lucky you are here. My master requires your… skills.

Sora: My skills? How would your master, who I've never heard of, know about me enough to need me.

Obake sighed and pulled out a blue screen. It showed Sora from a time ago using his magic and powerful skills. The screen turned blank, and then showed an army of figures in black coats copying his skills.

Viola: Look Sora, that's you!

Sora: How did you get a video with me and my skills?

Obake: You survive many battles but you never clean up after yourself. We found the video from a fight you had 10 years ago. Then skills? From training, and a bit of your blood.

Sora rushed to Obake about to strike him down with his Keyblade but...

Sora: Wh-

Obake's arm came from under the cloak. It was in the shape of a scythe. Before he could dodge, the scythe cut through his arm, causing him to drop his keyblade to the ground and scream in pain. He just saw red, and held his arm to his chest. He looked up as Obake walked towards him.

Obake: Sora you can't defeat me. I have been following you for a long time and I know all of your tricks. You've taught us enough. If you won't come peacefully I have no problem killing you.

Obake held his hand high in the sky, about to do the final damage, but a phone call from his side stopped him

Obake: Ahh, hold on a second,

Obake pulled out his phone and began speaking down the phone in an angry voice. Ebony saw Sora on the ground and passed out.

Obake: Yes, I know that I am a bit busy here. What do you mean he broke your... he what- that $& #%*^! Do you tell him not to feed them- you didn't tell him? (sigh) I will be back soon bye.

Obake sighed and turned back to the group, putting the phone in his pocket.

Obake: I do apologize. Anyway, I have to ask for you goddess to come with me.

Obake walks to Ebony, pushing the others away from her with one hand. He grabs her shoulder and begins to drag her away.

Ebony: what are you doing?!

Obake: I want to ask you, you're looking for your friend's name Zero?

Ebony: How do you know about Zero?

Obake grinned evilly.

Obake: There is no point looking for him. It is too late.

Ebony: What do you mean!?

Obake: He's probably dead by now.

Ebony was so shocked you stopped fighting back.

Ebony: Wha-

Obake: I saw him and his squad go on their mission to attack the Eggman Empire. Ruby were there, do you remember them? They remember you.

Ebony saw red at how angry she was. Ruby were formidable enemies, with the ability to control anyone they wanted. If Zero had truly been captured, then… Just as she was about to fight against Obakes arm, Obake let go of her shoulder and walked into the darkness.

Obake: I think I'll leave you to your thoughts. It was nice seeing you again Goddess, we'll see each other again soon.

Obake disappeared into the darkness, leaving Ebony's damaged companions and heart alone.

*Stop the Music*

Ebony ran towards Sora, calming as soon as she saw his chest rising and falling with breaths. She sat down next to him, and smiled at the others.

Ebony: He'll be okay. But, White Rabbit, could you use some healing on him? I think he needs to be awake to hear what we have to say.

White Rabbit nodded and went hands first towards Sora. Little did he know that Sora was having an interesting dream of his own.

* * *

**A dream**

(Weird dream-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox soundtrack)

Sora woke up in darkness. He sat up quickly, and saw he was in a bedroom full of dolls, toys and …. Dead bodies. He stood up and looked around himself, until his eyes caught sight of a photo next to the bed. It was of Ebony, and a woman he did not recognise. They were smiling. So this was Ebony's bedroom? But why was he here? Suddenly he heard a whisper behind him, and he turned around quickly.

Sora: Who's there? Ebony?

Sora heard laughing coming from above him. He looked up and saw dark shadows moving on the ceiling. One jumped down and landed in front of him. It was a doll, but different. Suddenly many dolls jumped down, and crowded around him.

Doll: HAHAHAHA! She is here! She is here for fun!

Doll 5: I think he will be happy about that!

Doll 3: He was waiting for her for so long.

Sora: What?! What are you talking about!? Where is she?!

All the dolls continue to scream and crowd around Zero, to the point where Sora is in the corner of the room shielding his ears from their loudness. He doesn't even hear someone else enter the room, until he hears a low but commanding voice from the darkness.

?: Dolls, don't scream. Is it beloved? Has she returned?

The dolls stopped screaming suddenly and moved away from Sora. Sora removes his hands from his head and looks toward the voice. Standing there, is a man in a black suit so dark he almost blends into the room around him. Sora doesn't recognise him, but the man must recognise Sora as the man runs over to Sora and falls down beside him, grasping his face in his hand. Sora is about to speak but the man breaks down in tears and says…

?: My love, you have returned. I am so happy!

The man leans forward and hugs Sora very tightly, muffled happy weeping into his shoulder. Sora still doesn't know the man and gently begins to speak.

Sora: Sir… I think you have the wrong person. I don't know y-

?: What are you talking about? Its me, Zero. I know we've been apart for so long but we're together now. We're together, and I'm never letting you go again. We'll be together forever and ever and ever.

Sora recognises that name… Zero… wasn't that Ebonys love? Sora looks around himself helpless as to what to do with this man. He catches his reflection in a mirror and gasps. He looks like Ebony. He brings a hand up to his face, and touches it. This must be some strange magic he thought. No wonder the man in front of him was confused. Sora begins gently talking to him again, patting his back in an attempt to comfort the man.

Sora: Mr… um Zero. I think you have the wrong person. I am Sora, I don't know why I look like Ebony, but you have to believe me that I'm not her.

Zero looks up at him, holding Sora's gaze intensely. He suddenly pulls away and shuffles across the room.

*Stop the Music*

The man whimpers and Sora begins to get to his feet, hands out in front of him to show he means no harm. Zero begins whispering to himself, a cloud of black spinning around him getting faster and faster.

Zero: This must be some test. Ebony, how can you say that you don't remember me? Please you can't be serious. Ebony I'm sorry for doubting you but I am strong, I know this is a vision trying to stop me from remembering you but I know it is you.

Zero walks towards Sora again and grabs him, holding him tight. Sora stands perplexed, unsafe and unsure of what will happen next. Zero shouts up at the ceiling, the room vibrating with his cries.

Zero: I am not weak, I am not weak! I am not weak! I AM NOT WEAK, I AM NOT WEAK!

Sora holds his ears with his hands, and screams.

Sora: Can you stop!

Everything, the wind, the black smoke, the shaking, stops. Zero looks at Sora, and Sora gets a bad feeling.

Jackal: **I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!**

Sora: Eh!-

(Blood tears-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox soundtrack)

Sora is pushed to the ground, and Zero jumps on top of him, voice turning into a dark monstrous one.

Jackal: **YOU HAVN't FORGOTTEN OUR PROMISE, WE PROMISED TO MEET AGAIN AND NOW YOU DON'T REMEMBER ME. THIS SORA YOU SPEAK OF IS A DISTRACTION, YOU WOULD NEVER FORGET ME. BUT DON'T WORRY, I'LL MAKE YOU REMEMBER.**

Sora: Wha- GRA!

Zero pushes Sora into the ground by his neck, stopping the other man from breathing. Sora reaches up and tries to push Zero off him. but on the ground, he still holds Sora neck tut strong. Sora can't breathe then he is holding his neck. This Zero is nothing like the one Ebony mentioned..

Zero: **I will kill you with my hands! I will destroy them every one you love!**

He twists and snaps Sora's neck, stopping a dying scream from leaving Sora's mouth.

Sora: N-no! You can't GA!-

He bit Sora's neck, his mouth was red blood. Suddenly, he looks down at Sora with blood red eyes full of tears. He starts to laugh, blood dripping down his mouth.

Zero: **Your blood tests good, but you are not Ebony. This was a test after all, but you are not my beloved. I have no problems killing you. Goodbye, fake Ebony.**

Sora: Wha?-

Zero goes for his neck and everything Sora sees turns to black.

* * *

**Back to the real world**

(Dawn Valley-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox soundtrack)

Sora wakes up breathless, heaving heavily and hands reaching for the first thing he can find. He grabs onto some clothing, and uses that to ground himself. The world around him is too bright and too loud, what feels like one hundred voices shouting in his ear. He screws his face up against the noise, and tries to separate the sound. He hears his name and focuses on that voice, eyes opening slowly to turn towards it. Ebony's face looks down from above him, and Sora reaches up to grab her face.

Ebony: Sora you're awake!

Others: Yay! Sora!

Sora grabbed Ebony and pulled her down to him.

Sora: Ebony, I have to tell you something. I saw Zero

Ebony: What? Where?

Ebony started looking around herself, eager to get up and search for him. Sora pulled again on her hand to make her look at him.

Sora: In my nightmare, just before. He's….

Sora was about to tell Ebony how crazy he thought Zero was, how his creepy smile and blood tears were going to keep him awake for years to come. But Ebony looked so happy at the mention of his name..

Sora: He's…. In my dream he was...

Ebony: Sora please! You know these aren't normal dreams, tell me what you saw.

Ebony's eyes were shining with emotion...

Sora: He was…

*Blow*

An explosion happened down the street, loud enough to blow the glass out of the broken frames in the buildings around them. Everyone yelped and Sora jumped to his feet, thoughts of Zero forgotten.

Viola (Bunny Toy): What was that?!

Goofy: Could be the Heartless?!

Donald: Or someone?!

Sora: Then what are we waiting for, let's do this?!

The group are crouched, and slowly walk towards the explosion site. They walk into the dust cloud, coughing and covering their mouths to protect their lungs. Sora lifts up his hand to stop the group; he heard a sound close by. He walks slowly towards the sound and discovers a… dolphin?

Sora: What the?

He leans over the dolphin and rolls him over. He's alive but in terrible condition. He is breathing deeply, bleeding scars stretching all over his skin. He wears a tattered black coat, and most disturbingly has a robot eye in the place of a real one. Even though he is clearly unconscious, the eye rotates in its socket, not holding the gaze of anyone but instead spinning quickly. Ebony steps past Sora and looks at the dolphin. He has Obake's mark, which means he is good. Obake is cruel, but would never hurt someone he thought was on his side. This dolphin is clearly on Ebony's side, whether he knows it or not. Ebony looks back at Alice.

Ebony: Alice, we have to protect this dolphin. That is Obakes mark, which means he is a target and one of us. Please.

Alice has already pushed past Ebony to begin treatment on the dolphin, covering his scars and cuts in temporary dressings.

Alice: We have a veterinary clinic at the Zoo, and we aren't too far away. We could save him if we hurry. Lets get him up and into the car.

Sora and Roxas grab the dolphin by the tail and flippers, Sora shrugging off Ebony's attempts to stop him. They manage to get back to the car, and lay the dolphin in the car boot. Ebony stays with the animal in the boot, but as the car begins to move the dolphin opens its real eye and makes eye contact with Ebony.

(Friendship never lost-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox soundtrack)

Dolphin: Wha... Where am I...?

Ebony: Oh, don't worry you're safe now.

Dolphin: Who are you...?

Ebony: Ebony, and you are?

Dolphin: Dr Blowhole...

Ebony: Aw, cute!

Dr Blowhole looks at Ebony curiously.

Dr Blowhole: No one has ever called me cute before.

Ebony: Your name is cute.

The dolphin blushed, which Ebony found funny. This powerful dolphin, blushing at a complement?

Dr Blowhole: Don't surprise me you human.

Ebony: Hey! If you knew who I was you would not be calling me human.

Sora: Uh, Ebony, what are you doing?

Ebony looks up at Sora in confusion and then suddenly realises.

Ebony: Oh yeah, sorry Sora. You can't understand him, but I can! The sounds must be weird huh? This is Dr Blowhole, I'd introduce you but I think he's going to pass out from blood loss soon so we should let him rest.

Sora: You can understand animals?! How am I even surprised by this?

Ebony: Well yeah. The ears should be a giveaway. I am part fox.

Alice: Just put pressure on the wounds Ebony, we'll be there soon.

Ebony smiles reassuringly at Sora, and turns to put her back to him, focusing her efforts on controlling the bleeding. Sora looks forward, questioning everything he thought he knew about the girl behind him.

* * *

**At the Hotel**

(Hotel theme-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox soundtrack)

They meet the rest of the group outside the hotel, who all help bring the unconscious dolphin inside. Alice directs some hotel workers to take over and they take him down a corridor. Alice promises that he'll be okay, and quickly follows behind them. She shouts behind her that all arrangements have been taken care of and the reception staff will provide them rooms. The group embrace each other, glad to be together again. A hotel worker comes up to them and begins detailing their accommodation. They are all sleeping in groups, and maps are provided to all of them.

65 Room: Sora, Riku and Kairi

38 Room: Roxas, Xion and Lea

96 Room: Ventus, Terra, and Aqua

63 Room: Hayne, Oletta and Pence

36 Room: Mickey, Donald, Minnie, Goofy, Jimmy, Pluto, Chip and Dale

6 Room: Namine, Chirithy and Isa

42 Room: Ebony, Ebi, Viola, White Rabbit and Doll.

Sora looks anxiously at Ebony, not wanting to be separated from her. Ebony doesn't seem bothered, calling a cheerful "see you at dinner guys!" before walking down the corridor with her roommates. He hears her whispering to White Rabbit about "Dr Blowhole", until they disappear around the corner. Alice reappears and tells them all to wash up before dinner. The group splits into their room numbers, eager to be clean of the day.

* * *

**At the bathroom**

(Bathroom-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox soundtrack)

The bathroom was HUGE. Ebony had never seen a bath this big. Ebony and Ebi believed that they had been given the best room in the place, and Ebony felt oddly guilty about this. The two were in the huge bath, on opposite ends to give each other some privacy, not that they had ever needed it. Ebony is deep in thought about Obake, Sora's random dream about Zero, and the mysterious dolphin downstairs. She doesn't hear anything until she gets a splash in the face and she gasps in shock.

Ebony: Ebi! What the heck?

Ebi: Sis, is something wrong? I've been calling your name for a while...

Ebony: Sorry, this day has just been a lot.

Ebi: I understand. Anyone, hurry up! I'm starving and not waiting for you.

Ebony: Right. Coming

Ebony watches her sister leave the bath and begin to towel herself off. There was no way anyone would understand her.

*Stop the Music*

* * *

**At the other room**

Dr Blowhole wakes up under bright lights, with beeping sounds all around and wires attached to him. A person in full-body scrubs tells him gently where he is, and that he will be okay and he relaxes straight away. He can feel every cut, every scar on his body and is glad that he was rescued when he was. He flashes back to the time of injury and shivers. Him, hiding out downtown next to an abandoned building. Obake, of all people, walked down the street towards him, seeming just as surprised to see him as Blowhole was to see Obake. Obake made a beeline towards him and attacked him again and again with his scythe.

Obake: _Maybe this will make you try and hide a bit harder._

Dr Blowhole returns to himself as the door swings open, the lady with red hair who helped him saying that dinner was ready but he shouldn't eat for a few days. However, she thinks he is strong enough to be wheeled down to join the others. He thanks her and agrees with her, and is left alone again.

(Really dude-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox soundtrack)

Down in the kitchen, everyone is joining up to eat their dinner. Freshly clean and happy to be somewhere safe for the evening, there is laughter and merriment at the table. There is talk of their new companion and his chances of survival. Ebony wasn't at the table, still enjoying her bath.

Roxas: He is totally dead, did you see how much blood there was around him?

Donald: That dolphin scares me to death.

Sora: Guys please, a little respect.

Dr Blowhole: Thank you for defending me.

The table all looks towards the open door, an orderly wheeling in a heavily bandaged Dr Blowhole. He is wheeled up to an empty space at the table between Sora and White Rabbit.

Dr Blowhole: So, I can see the rumours are starting. I'll answer any questions you have.

Roxas: Question 1, why are you doing in the city? Question 2, were you following us? And Question 3, why are you wearing a black coat if you say you're a good guy.

Dr Blowhole: I must say I'm a bit disappointed with your questions. I won't even dignify answers for the first 2 questions and as for the third…. Did you ever think maybe I just liked the colour? Stupid human.

Roxas turned red at the insult and began to stand up from his chair, but Sora put a hand up to settle him.

Lea: What he just said?

Donald: He said, I had no time to your answer your questions, anyway I didn't know your answer was great you stupid humans.

Lea: Why are you so mean to us. They are the ones who save you.

Dr Blowhole: I can see I've hit a nerve. Nurse, can you take me back to my room?

The nurse, who was sitting in the corner eating a sandwich, swallows and walks over to the dolphin. Dr Blowhole waves dramatically at them as he leaves, and as the door closes he hears angry voices shouting after him. Good. How dare they judge him, especially without knowing what he's been through? When he gets into the corridor, he asks if the nurse can leave him in the lounge they had passed on the way. He would like the time to gather his thoughts whilst looking over the city and zoo, before returning to the hospital wing. The nurse agrees and gives him a pager so that Dr Blowhole can let him know when he wants to return to bed. Dr Blowhole spends a few minutes collecting his thoughts, the city below bustling with people who have no idea what is happening around them. He suddenly hears footsteps and looks behind him to find… the girl who saved him. Except she is only wearing a towel and looks at him in great surprise.

?: Oh my gosh I am so embarrassed. I thought everyone would be down at dinner… I just came to get some ice. I have a pretty bad bruise on my leg. I'm um, Ebony by the way.

Ebony stands in the doorway with an empty bucket for the ice, clearly embarrassed but trying not to be rude. Dr Blowhole wheels around to face her.

Dr Blowhole: Um, I think we should have this conversation when you're fully clothed. Don't you think?

Ebony looks at him with a strange look on her face, and is about to open her mouth when suddenly a voice comes down the corridor. A woman is running towards them, a lady Dr Blowhole has never seen before. Ebony clearly knows the lady, and turns around to smile and embrace the woman.

Viola: Ebony! Are you okay?

Ebony: Yeah, I'm fine. But look at you! Back to normal!

Viola: Yes! I was just eating dinner and felt really sick so I excused myself to the bathroom… and look! Now I am back to normal! But, why are you here? In a towel?

?: What did I miss?

Dr Blowhole recognised Ebony's sister as she walked into the room. She looked at all three of them.

Ebi: Come on Ebony, let's get you to bed. You must be exhausted from trying to figure out all this dolphin's lies.

Ebony looked at Dr Blowhole and was clearly about to say something when he put his flipper up to stop her. He pressed the pager with his other hand to gain the attention of the nurse, who came hurrying down the corridor.

Dr Blowhole: No need to defend me Ebony. I think I need some rest. Escaping a mad man took it all out of me. Have a nice night.

Dr Blowhole was wheeled away from the room, and down to his hospital bed. It didn't take him long once he was settled to fall asleep, hoping that maybe tonight he will stay safe.

* * *

**Ebony New Room**

(New life-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox soundtrack)

In the morning, Dr Blowhole was sat up in bed, after being interrupted by the nurse who gave him his medication. He was observing the room in boredom, when he heard a soft knock at the door. The door opened and Ebony's head popped around the door.

Ebony: Hey, you're awake. Do you mind if we come in?

Dr Blowhole: We?

Ebony: Oh sorry, myself and Sora. Don't worry, we promise to behave.

Ebony pushes the door wider to show the strange boy who didn't believe Dr Blowhole yesterday. Except, he seemed calmer.

Sora: Hey, um look sorry about last night. It shouldn't have…

Dr Blowhole interrupted him.

Dr Blowhole: What do you have in your hand Ebony?

Ebony looked down at the book in her hands, recognising it as Blowhole not wanting to talk with Sora. Ebony quickly jumped on the conversation.

Ebony: Oh isn't it beautiful? Sora gave it to me as a scrapbook of sorts. So I can keep track of my adventures, and the people I meet along the way.

Dr Blowhole couldn't help notice her blushing.

Sora: It was nothing. Well, I just wanted to make sure you were okay and to apologise. I think I'll leave you to rest now. Ebony, you coming?

Ebony looked over at Dr Blowhole and walked further into the room.

Ebony: No, I think I'll stay for a little bit. If that's okay with you, Dr?

Blowhole, whilst surprised, nodded at Ebony. He noticed Sora's face of disappointment as he walked out the door. Ebony turned back to Blowhole and smiled. She was about to start talking but Blowhole had something to say.

Blowhole: Why did you save me? You knew the trouble it would cause. So why? What am I to you?

Ebony looks at him in surprise, and sits down in the chair by the bed.

Ebony: I'm not here to decide who is good and who is bad. You were injured, you needed my help. Who knows, maybe you could return the favour one day?

Dr Blowhole: And if I don't?

Ebony: Then at least my morals are sound.

Dr Blowhole turns to the window.

Dr Blowhole: You shouldn't have come here.

Ebony: I asked if you wanted me to leave...

Dr Blowhole: I don't mean this room. I mean here, this city. It is the most dangerous, the Empire of Crime and you who is so valuable decided to throw your life away and come here? Ridiculous. If I was advising you…

Ebony: But you weren't. And have no right to advise me about anything. Plus, in a weird way I'm glad I left my safe and quiet home. Made me realise the awful things happening all around us that I was too blind to see. And made me realise I want answers. What I want from you. Now, who are you? And why were you the target of that awful attack?

Dr Blowhole turns his head to her, to explain about Obake and the rest of them. He figured she'd find out anyway and at least this way he can decide what she hears.

Dr Blowhole: I was a villain. I hated everyone, those who laughed and picked on me. I fought back, punishing all who stood in my way. I was hired by the Empire and swore to kill everyone I was told to, so that I could get revenge whilst getting paid. But I got in so deep, killed so many people… and realised it wasn't the life for me anymore. But you don't just leave the empire. My friend and I tried to escape and...

Dr Blowhole took a few breaths, his face with a sad face.

Dr Blowhole: He killed my friend… and almost killed me.

Ebony: Who killed your friend?

Dr Blowhole: Obake... by service of Empire of Crime. He killed my friend and then cut through my body and threw me into the ocean. I ended up here, in this godforsaken city… and I was attacked by some thugs for what little I had one me. And, then I met you.

Ebony looked at him curiously, and then pulled out a blade. Before Blowhole could react, Ebony cut her own finger and held it out to him.

Ebony: You don't deserve to suffer for your sins. You repented. That is enough for me. Now heal yourself so we can get to work.

Dr Blowhole had heard of such magic, but never had tried it before. Ebony pushed her finger towards him.

Ebony: Please. I promise it will help.

Dr Blowhole, was in a lot of pain, and needed Ebony's trust. He reached out to grab her finger, and licked it gently before letting her hand go. Immediately, a cooling sensation went through his body, and his pain levels decreased.

Ebony: You might feel better straight away, but you need to rest for today. Let the magic do its job. I will come and see you in the morning okay?

Dr Blowhole nodded at Ebony and settled down to sleep. Ebony slipped out of the room, and walked to the courtyard outside. She pulled out her new journal, and wrote:

_Dear diary,_

_My name is Ebony, I am the princess of the universe. I am on a journey, with more people than I knew a few days ago. But, although I'm around all these people, I am so so lonely. I want my Zero back, and I refuse to believe these awful visions and stories about him. I made an ally, a dolphin obviously caught up with the wrong people. I think he'll be able to help. I know Zero is alive, and I'm not going to let him suffer by himself any longer. That is a promise._

_From Ebony._

* * *

**Penguins place from the zoo**

(Penguins-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox soundtrack)

Across the road at the Zoo, 4 penguins named Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private were in their secret hidden place. Private were playing his violin, Rico dancing with his favourite toy girl, Kowalski was creating a weapon, and Skipper was using his glass to see around the zoo and city. His favourite pastime was to look in all the windows of the hotel, to see what the humans did when they thought no one was watching. And what he saw in the hotel room where a girl and dolphin were talking shocked him. It couldn't be? Could it? Dr Blowhole was dead… but is clearly alive.

Skipper: Boys, we got a problem.

Private: What is it?

Skipper: I saw him!

Private: Who?

Rico: Joss so!?

Skipper: No.

Kowalski: Is it another enemy?

Skipper: Duh!

Private: Is the Red-

Skipper: No! It's even worse! Dr Blowhole is back!

All: What!

Private: But, that is impossible! He died?

Skipper: He's with a girl. With fox ears. Any intel?

Kowalski: She's a good guy. So if she trusts him… then maybe we should?

Skipper: No way. Once a bad guy, always a bad guy. And he is clearly hurt. We need him dead NOW.

Three of them all nodded at each other, still not able to trust him after all these years.

Skipper: On Thursday morning we will attack him in the morning. The night nurse for Thursdays always sleeps on her shift, so we can get in and out no trouble. We will take him down, right boys?

Private: Yes Skipper!

Kowalski: Don't worry, I am here for you Skipper!

Rico: Yeah! Boom him up! Boom him up!

Skipper: Right. Now get the plans ready!

* * *

**Building top**

(New Villains-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox soundtrack)

On top of the hotel, a Black Coat stood talking into a headpiece. He had a gun, emblazoned with an X and an eye. He was listening into the penguins conversation.

Black coat 2: You hear that boss? The penguins are going to take him out.

Black coat 2 was holding a phone call from Obake.

Obake: _I don't care about the dolphin. I care about the girl. I want you to watch her skills whilst the dolphin is being attacked, do you hear? She won't leave him alone. _

Black coat 2: Yes, I understand.

Obake: _Good. Obake out._

Then the call was off, he took his hoodie off to reveal himself. He is a fanaloka, with Chauncey strapped to his chest. His name is Karl, and he knows the penguins well. And he wants them dead.

Karl: I guess Obake wants me to spy on them. We are so close to our goal, but don't worry Chauncey we will make sure that goddess won't ruin our plans… Whatever it takes.

Karl holds a big long gun with gold and brown colour on it, he smirked at himself

*Next time, episode 2 *Meet Wander*

* * *

**Be Rewrite by Rainee **


	7. Episode 2

*Last time in Episode 1 A New Universe*

_Sora finally realized it was Ebony, Ebony exactly about her Mother, Father and Uncle. Then a Black Coat 1 comes nowhere, he attacks them but Ebony has powers to do everything she has. Once Doll used to escape from him, they went to the New York and Kingdom of Ara. And met Alice the zookeeper to invite them to her hotel, Ebony went to the Dawn Valley was dangerous by calling the Empire of Crime, Sora and the other going after Ebony was going on with her, she saw Kyubey her pet give her a version the same one as her old room. A Black Cost spy 1 who is spying on them, he appeared insanely as Obake from San Fransokyo means Sora Universe who were Big Hero 6 enemy number 2 main villain. After extremely to Sora he kills him with his arm and turns into a scythe, Obake calls his friend who is in trouble. Obake tells Ebony about Zero was too late for him, Obake will return next time, Sora was in a room same place as Ebony Room but different. A person named Jackal looks like Zero. Sora wanted answers but he was about to kill but it was a dream. Once he meets a villain named Dr Blowhole who is in pain, Ebony can understand him but only Animals. At the hotel, Alice explained to the others about rooms, Alice let Ebony and Ebi take a bath. Roxas and his friends want answers about the Empire of Crime but Dr Blowhole doesn't like humans from his past, after Ebony made him bleeding from his hole, Dr Blowhole tells her about Obake and the Empire of Crime. Ebony gives Dr Blowhole her blood to make him stronger than him. Meanwhile the penguins were in the secret place, Skipper and his boy was worry if he try used his evil plans like old time, in the building top Karl and his pet chunsy were spying on them for ready for next attacks_

**Obake Dream Past**

(Sadness-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox)

In his old lair, everything was falling apart, his plan failed to create his new city. Obake was sitting on his chair to sacrifice his life, but his lair turned to black and the ground turned black water then a white girl was walking to front him. She has white long hair and white dress, she is a white fox, her eye was blue. She was singing her voice buaer, Obake was confident about this.

Obake: Who... who are you?

White girl: *chuckle* Why are you so sad about it?

Obake: Because I failed to create my city my own dream, and now I cannot change my dreams... *cry* What can I do!

She smiled at him and hugged him genie, Obake tears were in his eye.

White girl: I understand how you felt so sad, but there's another way to make you smile again and love you carefully.

Obake: So what you say is, I need love to make me smile to be alive. So I don't have to sacrifice myself, but it's the only way.

Obake finally realizes he wasn't his dream or the city, is love.

Obake: Then... Why are you helping me... and telling me?

White girl: Because I want Heroes and villains to be happy each. Oh my the way, my name is-

(Stranger-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox)

Before she could say her name, her head was cut off. Obake was shocked about what just happened to her, then the ground turned red with blood. He began his knee after getting off his chair, his hands with blood, he saw a short guy with a shut.

Short men: Why did you kill her!

Obake: I didn't swear! It wasn't my fault!

Short men: Liar! Don't say it again, I have enough your stupid liar! Is time for your punishment!

Obake: I- Who are you?!

Obake saw him go speedily behind him, Obake heart was faster.

Short man: I am the Witch of Rebirth!

Obake turns his face to the front at him, but he uses his sword to point at him to Obake's eye and kill his right eye.

Obake: *scream*

**In Obake Room**

(Evil Room-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox)

After the dream was done, he woke up with a growl. Obake has no idea what was a girl in his dream or wasn't.

Obake: Ow? What the &%#! Was that? I am dreaming about that again...

Obake looks at the clock, it's breakfast time.

Obake: *growl* I really need a shower...

?: What is it, Boss?

? 2: I think it's time for?

A smoke with two sides, one is blue and one is green. The twin gave Obake a surprise wake, and he was impressed.

Twin: Morning work!

Obake: *he claps his hands* Impressed, you too twin well. The Vesuvius Twin.

The Vesuvius Twins are greedy and mean to the animals, but the twins stop bullying the animals years ago, now they are working with Obake and his master, they are wearing suits. The one wearing blue and the other wearing green suits.

Vesuvius blue: Yes boss, our friends are still sleeping, can we wake them up?

Vesuvius green: Yes! I can't wait to get back to fun pranks!

Obake: Maybe but, our master is still in his room and I will do my work. You twins can wake them up instead of waking our master up.

The twins nodded to Obake, he was out of the bed. He was wearing his underwear but his body has scars around his body, he gets his shirt to go to the bathroom.

Obake Bathroom

Obake is now in the bathroom to take off his shirt and underwear to get in the shower. Once he took off his clothes he has long hair ever since he worked here for a while, he went to the shower and washed his hair. The Heartless helps him with his hair, once he is done he is out in the shower, Heartless helps him again with a talent to grow his hair. He puts his clean clothes on for his work and tries his hair with magic.

**In his Other Room**

After Obake was finally ready for his evil mission, he went to his other room with a screen around his room just like his old lair back in his past. He set down his chair to his mission, a little spy creamer prize like a fly instead. Obake pressed a red button to make a protest to set his spy creamer to spy on them, he put the spy bot into the protector and was disappointed. Obake turned on the screen and saw a creamer video, and saw New York City.

**At Alice Hotel **

(Morning-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox)

Ebony woke up and put the bed quickly and went to her breakfast, she saw Dr Blowhole still in his other bed. Meanwhile outside of the hotel spy bot still watched her, he went down close she went. Ebony went speed to wake up everyone in other rooms.

Ebony: GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!

All: *scream*

Donald: Ebony, what the heck was that!

Ebony: Sorry Donald! Just a wake-up time for everyone!

Ebony uses her angel wings to be faster enough, a spy bot almost flies away from Ebony airstrikes.

**At Obake Other Room**

Obake, still sitting down in his chair, saw the others getting ready for a good day. Obake has a cup with coffee, ever since he went to the Lucky Cat Cafe and met a lady from his enemy Long ago.

**Back to the Hotel **

Everyone in their other rooms for the day, Ebony was in her clothes, Ebi had her breakfast with cookies and coffee.

Ebony: Sis, why are you drinking coffee?

Ebi: Because Toffee told me I could have coffee and you did not.

Ebony: WWWWHHHYYYY! SIS!

Ebi: Because I say so...

Ebony: Okay, anyway I'm going to have breakfast okay.

Ebi: Sure but not too much, you remember last time-

Ebony: Yeah Yeah, I promise.

Ebony went to the kitchen to find for her breakfast, While Sora was walking to make sure everyone was up, Sora went to Ebony's room and saw Dr Blowhole was asleep.

**Back at Obake Other Room**

(Empire of Crime Theme-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox)

Obake takes a sip of his coffee, he receives a call from Karl and the others of Empire of Crime, he presses the bottom to call them. The screen has three video calls to face each other to talk.

Obake: Good even.

Karl: Good morning Obake and the rest of the Empires.

?: My master said, "Good morning my evil friends".

?2: Good morning my beautiful prince, how's your day?

Obake: My day is fine, the Vesuvius Twins are waking them up, anyway Karl I hear your friends called me about The Goddess right?

Karl: Yes, I guess I did

Karl shows them a picture of Ebony and more pictures of her.

Karl: You all see, Ebony is a princess who is a powerful girl and she is a half Fox, half-human and half-angel. But we know she was made by hope to continue her life and copy other skill levels, just like she did with the Heartless who was defeated by her. We have no idea how to defend her?

Obake: I was working on that, but she has a powerful skill she has?

Obake thinking about how to defeat her, he finally got an idea with his smirk.

Obake: I had an idea of how...

Karl: like what?

Karl saw Obake was a smirk, Karl finally realized what Obake was thinking about.

Karl: No! Not her!

?2: What is it?

Karl: Don't you dear to use her! You remember last time she almost destroyed all plants because of her!

Obake: Look, I don't have a choice to use her. Anyway, you remember you found her in the middle of the galaxy after she was defeated?

Karl: Yes.

Obake: Then, bring her here, she and I will have fun to do...

Obake right of his face was glowing purple, Karl got a bad feeling about this.

*Stop the Music*

**Back to the Hotel **

Ebony finally finished her breakfast and put her clothes on, Ebony remembered what happened yesterday.

**Yesterday**

(How many years-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox)

_Ebony was worried their home was gone, what if Ebony could be in danger by a black coat or Obake the one who almost killed Sora. Ebony went to another room and saw Aqua had a mirror in her room._

Ebony: _Hey._

Aqua: _Hi Ebony, I was just wondering about this mirror she gave me._

Ebony: _Aw, really how kind._

Aqua: _Yeah, anyway she said we can use the mirror to go to another universe just like we use the Gummi ship to go to another world._

Ebony: _That's right._

Aqua: _What do you mean you're right?_

Ebony walked to the mirror to touch it.

Ebony: _You see, I learn about this mirror. My mother told me and my sis about the mirror is called the Mirror Protect. It's taken a while to make it work, now I just need to call side right._

Aqua: _Yes, he is the only one who can help us._

Ebony: _Can we warn the others?_

Aqua: _Maybe later._

**Back to today**

*Stop the Music*

Ebony went to the other room, then saw Chip and Dale fixing the mirror to return home. Mickey was wondering if Ebony would be the only girl who has strong power, Ebony walked to Mickey and gave him a wave.

Ebony: Hay!

Mickey: Gah, hi we were just fixing the mirror.

Ebony: Really?

**Yesterday**

(Mysterious-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox)

_Ebony and the rest of them were inside and Alice is next to the Mirror, the others didn't know what was going on?_

Lea: _Alice, why are we here again?_

Alice: I'm _just going to tell you all about the Mirror Protector, it can take anywhere you want._

_Everyone was surprised about this, Ebony raised her right arm._

Alice: _Yes Ebony._

Ebony: _I got a say, how did you get that?_

Alice: _That is a good question, I bought this so I could go on a trip- I mean other Universe._

Sora: _Wait!? Are there other Universes like the World?!_

Alice: _Yes._

Kairi: _That means, they like you and your friends and meet them in our World._

Alice: _You mean Universe?_

Kairi: _Yes, well-_

Alice: _Look, if you want to know then I will explain anything about._

Ebony: _I know you're trying to say it, like your World Sora. They are the Universe like your World you meet, but they are different from your other friends from your Universe but they said your other friends have World and your and their World are Universe which means your friends and you have both Universes._

Everyone: _What!_

Mickey: _Is that true?!_

Sora: _That can't be?!_

Riku: _If our Friends from other World and our then they live us like a-_

Ebi: _Family, yes. You see your friends and yours are one Universe so that makes one of you._

Roxas: _Then, can we return home?_

White Rabbit: _I am afraid not..._

_Everyone gasped, and what he said was true._

Xion: _What are you talking about?!_

Namine: _And what do you mean we can't?!_

Doll: _Because, White Rabbit and I saw your homes became a Nightmare from Nightmare Shadow unlike these Heartless, Nobody, Unversed, Dark Dream Eater and Witch._

_Everyone never heard of them in their journey past, Mickey knew them a long time._

Mickey: _Wait a minute, I know them. They are the Nightmare Shadow from Villains turn evil._

White Rabbit: _Yes, I didn't know you're the one who knows about Nightmare Shadow. Nightmare Shadows are dangerous monsters who form Hearts just like Hearts, but they are different from other Darkness like Heartless, Nobody, Unversed, Dark Dream Eater and Witch. They can kill them instead of taking Hearts or something they can turn wild, when Villains are getting too much then Nightmare Shadow will get their mind and make them insecure. That's why Ebi isn't the Evil like the others, and do you understand Sora?_

_Sora finally realized how they came so evil as he and his friends fought them years ago._

Sora: _Wow, I guess I finally realized it's true. But If Ebi weren't available by Nightmare Shadow, how come they didn't get lucky?_

Ebi: _Because I was the one who protected them from Nightmare Shadow, they are the one who is insane. But if you are then you will end up with them._

_Sora was worried if he turned out to be like other Villains like Ventus has a brother named Vanitas, the same person like Sora himself, but he won't end up like Venitas._

Sora: _Hey, I will never be like them._

Ebi: _Hm, if so. But remember Sora, those Nightmare Shadows will drink your blood._

_Then Ebi walks to the exit, Sora is not happy about this._

White Rabbit: _Ebi is right Sora, I do believe is true. But try to trust her, she may be a Villain like the others but she is helping you after all._

**Precast**

*Stop the Music*

Ebony still remembers yesterday, then a mirror started to glow, everyone was gasping.

Dale: Wow, what's going on?!

Chip: Is the mirror?!

Ebony: I think the mirror started to exoskeleton?! Guys duck?!

Everyone: *scream*

The light shining through the windows once is over the smoke around the room. Everyone came here with a gasp.

Sora: Guys are you okay?!

Ebony: We'll find Sora, they are good.

Goofy: Your highness, are you okay too?!

Mickey: Yeah, I think Chip and Dale did something special about this?

Chip: We are good.

Dale: But something happened!

Then Ebi came in.

Ebi: What the hell is this?

Ebony: Is a short story, *little laugh*

Once everyone is fine, then an unknown person who came from another Universe.

?: Wow, that was a kind of trouble.

?2: Buddy, you almost got us in trouble!

?: Sorry Syl, just a little hurtful.

(Wander theme-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox)

Everyone saw an orange guy and a blue house like a rhino, Ebony believed the mirror worked.

Ebony: Sorry for your ride, anyway what's your name?

Wander: Hi Fous call me Wander, this is my best friend named Sylvia.

Sylvia: Hey, sorry for the mass we did, we came from the galaxy.

Wander: And helping fuks, anyway Syl and I were at the store items for Sylvia mother days. Then...

Sylvia: Wander finds a good mirror but, it wasn't a normal mirror. Then that mirror started to stick us through and that's how we came in, but one question, where are we and we not in the galaxy are we?

Everyone is about to ask the two from another Universe but Aqua answers first.

Aqua: No your guys are not, you guys in New York City and the Kingdom of Ara.

Sylvia: New York City and the Kingdom of Ara?

Sylvia was considered about, Wander was happy to see a new place.

Wander: Wow, really!

Roxas: Yes, But first-

Before Roxas could say, Wander was disappointed. Everyone was shocked, Sylvia took a sign.

Sylvia: *Sign* I knew he hadn't changed, anyway I hope Wander wasn't going to get trouble.

Ebony: Don't worry, we will find Wander. I will take Sora, Donald and Goofy and also Sis too, come on!

Ebony runs off with Sora, Donald and Goofy. Ebi is walking to catch up.

Sylvia: Oh and one thing, do not lose him! He is always wandering off and you may lose him!

Riku: Don't worry, I hope they will be good after him.

Sylvia: I hope you're right, but Wander always runs off without me.

Sylvia was always worried about Wander always running off.

**Galaxy (Wander Over Yonder)**

**Hater Ship**

(Hater theme-Wander Over Yonder)

Meanwhile, at Hater ship, the watchdog is celebrated for saving the galaxy from Dominator. They have popcorn, omega drink and chips. As for a while at the Hater room, he cleaned all his room up and practised his sprees. Then his commander Peeper came in for Hater.

*Stop the Music*

Commander Peeper: Hey Sir...

Lord Hater: Hi Peeps, what is in my cleaning room?

Hater showed Peeper his room was clean as his old dialogue room.

Lord Hater: So, what do you think.

Commander Peeper: Is petty clean sir, how did you clean all the mass you did?

Lord Hater: Well, After defeated Lord Dominator, I side to clean all the mass I did, and Yeah it was me you talking to my commander so

I am ready for my sprees.

Commander Peeper is happy for him but, he got bad news about this.

Commander Peeper: Yeah about that, I just got a letter from Emperor Awesome.

Then Hater's eyes turn flames, after what he did to Peepers.

Lord Hater: WHAT! Why does he want me to give me a note?!

Commander Peeper: I don't know after you defeat Dominator. Anyway, can I read?

Lord Hater: If he tries to prank me!

Commander Peeper got a note and read it to Hater.

Commander Hater: _Dear Lord Hater, we are giving you note for helping them and us mean villains are thank you for your help to defend Lord Dominator. But I didn't put a prank in._

Hater was surprised about this note, and Peeper continued to read.

Commander Peeper: _And we want to say, your commander is right about you. You are the greatest in the galaxy, and I got good news for you and your commander and also your watchdog._

Lord Hater: I got good news, I am so excited.

Commander Peeper: Me too, I didn't know Awesome said you're the greatest in the galaxy.

Lord Hater: Yeah, I knew he could say that, in your face Awesome! Anyway, continue the note.

And continue reading again, but more different.

Commander Peeper: _We just got hired by Empire of Crime, you and your commander and watchdog to join us, I hope you can if you still want fighting still. And P. S. I was wrong about you Bro. From Emperor Awesome._

Hater was so happy about the new, but Peeper got a feeling about this.

Commander Peeper: What a minute, I didn't know they got hired called Empire of Crime. But we haven't heard of them before right sir.

Lord Hater: I know, this is amazing!

Hater was blasted off like a rocket ship and down in the ground, Peeper sure has a good feeling about this.

Lord Hater: Commander Peeper, tell all the watchdog about the note!

Commander Peeper: Are you sure about this?

Lord Hater: Yes, Because I just say so!

Commander Peeper: Okay, I will tell them.

Lord Hater: Yes!

Hater jumped on his bed excited, but instead, Peeper is sure to join Empire of Crime, Hater will be stronger than Dominator. Peeper remembers the old-time then Wander and Sylvia was always like, Wander wants to be his friend but Hater always wants to destroy him and Sylvia is like Peeper but Sylvia always protects Wander from dangers, Peeper hopes Empire of Crime will give Hater a job.

**At Obake Other Room**

(Evil romantic-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox soundtrack)

As for a while, Obake is watching on the other screen with Peeper and Hater. He smirks with his purple glow right face, then knocks with the door.

Woman: Can I come in~

Obake: Yes, you may.

Once she opens the door, she has red skin, black hair, yellow horns on her head, dark blue eyes, a black lipstick, her dress like a china dragon, she is a china dragon. Her name is Elize Chine, she is a lovely evil lady, she always tried to make him look hot. Elize walked to him.

Elize: Hello, my growing man, how your mission is going.

Obake: Oh, just the same mission as I always do, what's bringing you here?

Elize walked to him and sat on his decks. Obake continued her talks.

Elize: Oh, I just got a message from her. She said our master went down to the town of Villains, and the good news Black Hat Organisation going down soon. Once they kneel down, we will get them what we want.

Obake: Yes, that's what we want. Anyway, you're blocking my side-

Obake was about to say it, Elize kissed him on the lips. Obake feels her tongue in his mouth, he grades her and puts her on his deck. Once the kiss is over she lays down on the deck, Obake's face starts to glow from his right face.

Obake: *Chuckle* I guess I had time to have fun with you.

Elize: I knew, you would say that.

(Really dude-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox soundtrack)

Then a door opened, Karl and Chauncey came in and saw Obake and Elize having fun. Karl covers his eye, also Chauncey too.

Karl: What the hell are you guys! This is the worst!

Chauncey: *cockroach sound*

Obake and Elize saw Karl and Chauncey cover their eyes, Obake was off her and Elize off the desks.

Obake: *Laugh* Sorry did we scare you and your little pet.

Elize: My~ I guess they did~

Karl: Shut up you two, anyway Dr was going to get Dominator from IEOE.

Obake: Yes, and I can't wait to see her again.

Obake smirks and his purple glow right face, Elize was happy to be his side.

**IEOE**

(IEOE-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox soundtrack)

At the Insecure Extremely of Evil, A young man has black hair, green eyes, and has a mask on his neck with a sting. His name is Dr Finksing is a villain like Obake, he love experience Villains like Dr Flug. Finksing walks to the room full of insecure people, once he made in the door number 766 code. Finksing door was opened and saw Dominator was sitting on the ground with her silent.

Dr Finksing: So number 766 code, or I could say Dominator. I came here to get you to my boss.

She walks to the glass, she smashes it hard but doesn't break. Her black makeup was tearing it, her hair with red blood.

Dominator: Why the hell are you doing here!

Dr Finksing: I just dropped by for an invite, my boss wants me to get you to his lair if not...

He pulls a needle, Dominator starts to remember the last time when Obake cut his left ear, and kicked her.

Dr Finksing: I'm just going to use this to make you painful, so are you coming or not...

His face was science, Dominator didn't have a chance to escape.

**New York City**

(Really Dude-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox soundtrack)

Ebony, Sora, Donald and Goofy to find Wander before it is too late. Wander looked at the building, store, weapon and items. He saw a little girl walking the crossing, then Wander talked to the girl and asked her help.

Wander: Hey little girl, can I help you to cross the road?

Little girl: Yes, please.

Meanwhile Ebony and the others couldn't find Wander, Ebony hoped to find something wrong.

Goofy: Oh dear, we'll never find Wander.

Donald: Sylvia was right about Wander, he is too fast!

Sora: Yeah, But how?

(Smell-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox soundtrack)

Ebony: Maybe, I can smell him.

They are considering Ebony's idea, so Sora has never seen Ebony before.

Ebony: Is okay, I can smell him if we can go and find him, just watch.

They watch Ebony small, Ebony close her eyes too small Wonder. Then Ebony found Wander, Ebony started to glow just like before.

Ebony: Guys, I found Wander follow me!

Sora: Right come on guys, Ebony is going this way!

Goofy: Gosh, I didn't know Ebony could do that?

Donald: Then what we are waiting for, let's go!

As for a while, Wander found her parents. Wander gave a handshake to her mum.

Mum: Thanks for finding our little girl.

Little girl: Thank you, sir.

Wander: Your welcome, it never hurts to help.

(Fall-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox soundtrack)

Once Wander said goodbye to them, parts of the rope started to break. The others saw him.

Sora: Wander, there you are!

Wander turns to see the others, then the rope is almost broken.

Wander: Hi Guys! I was just helping her to find her parents like I said it's never hurt to help!

Wander smiles, but the others are glad Wander is okay.

Sora: Glad Wander is safe.

Once they found Wander, the rope was broken and the parts of the building fell down to hit Wonder, Ebony saw the building was landing at Wander.

Ebony: Wander! Watch out!

Ebony runs to get Wander out, others are gasping to see Ebony run to save Wander.

Sora: Ebony!

Donald and Goofy: *Gasp*

Ebony holds Wander down and then, a surprised person saves them.

Ebony: Eh?

Wander: Huh?

Other: HUH?!

(Freedom Fighters-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox soundtrack)

A ribosome holding up the building, they were shocked. He was wearing a black and white coat like a guard, Ebony and Wander are safe from a building.

Rhinestone: Are you okay, little ones?

Ebony: We are fine, thanks for your help.

Wander: Yeah, are you strong?

Rhino: Why yes my boy, anyway my name is Rhino. I am a member of the Freedom fighters, I am glad everyone didn't get hurt.

Sora and his friends run to them, they are glad they didn't get hit by the building.

Goofy: You two, are you okay?

Donald: You guy almost got hit!

Sora: Thanks for saving them, any way we are going back to the Hotel.

Donald: And as for you, next time ask us!

Donald turns away from Wander.

Wander: Well, I was having a little walk.

They walked back to the Hotel, just before they went back.

Rhino: Hay, are you guys all here?

Before Ebony could speak, the others started to hit back.

Ebony: Yeah.

Rhino: How old are you?

Ebony: 10.

Rhino: And haven't you ever gone to school?

Ebony never goes to school ever since her first journey, Sora walks to her about school.

Sora: I never go to school never, but I am like a young adult.

Ebony: And no, I haven't gone to school before. Sorry.

Ebony glowing went off, with a cute sad face.

Rhino: Then you're in luck, I will tell him about you because tomorrow you're going to like it!

He gave a note to Ebony, so Sora got a good feeling about this.

Ebony: Thanks, Mr Rhino.

Rhino: Your welcome, I see you next time.

He jumps higher up to the city, Ebony has a note from the school. She is excited about this, so Sora hopes she could make friends.

**Hotel**

(Hotel-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox soundtrack)

Back at the Hotel, Sylvia talks to Alice about the trip and relationships. Then the others are back here, Sylvia was surprised to see Wander and gives him a huge.

Sylvia: Wander! I was so worried about you, and you okay?

Wander: Syl I am fine, Ebony and I almost got squash by the building. Then a friend named Rhino who saved us, speaking of saving how yours?

Sylvia: Well, I just met a few people in this Hotel and I had a good day. But I guess we should stay here for a while.

Wander: Sylvia you read my mind! Of course, we could stay here for a while, Alice do we mind staying here?

Alice: Well, okay.

Wander jumps with an example, Ebony happy to hear it. But a noise coming from her room.

Donald: What was that!?

Sora: Ebony, I think it's come from your room, can we go to check your room?

Ebony: No Sora, I will go.

Goofy: Ebony, Are you sure?

Ebony: Trust me, I know I was doing.

Ebony runs to her room to check on Dr Blowhole, so Sora hopes Ebony needs help.

**Ebony Room**

(Meeting the Penguins-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox soundtrack)

Ebony opened the door and saw 4 penguins were attacked at Dr Blowhole, Ebony got a gasp face.

Skipper: Alright Dr Blowhole, why are you in the Hotel?

Rico: Woo woo!

Kowalski: Don't worry, this rope will make you sure you never attack them again!

Dr Blowhole: Seniors Pen-guins, can you stop attacking, she is right here!

Private saw Ebony was shocked, Private tap Skipper shoulder.

Private: Eh?! Skipper.

Skipper: Not now Private, we are the middle here.

Private: Skipper, I think Dr Blowhole was right. I think we should leave before she finds out!

Skipper: Private, she not even-

Before the Skipper could say it, they turned to Ebony. Dr Blowhole was right, then Rico dropped the hammer.

Dr Blowhole: I told you Pan-guins Ebony was here, anyway Ebony can you tell them to stop.

Ebony: Okay, you 4 should stop fighting with him. Dr Blowhole is not doing some evil plans.

Skipper: You tell us what- Wait a minute, you can understand us and you know Dr Blowhole?

Private: Wow, is she a magic girl!

Ebony was blushing, giving a smile to Private. Kowalski looked into her eyes, tail, ear and mouth.

Kowalski: According to this, she is seen as a half Human, half Fox and A half Angel. But if she is like an animal then she could understand us.

Dr Blowhole: That's how I know about it, anyway I wasn't trying to attack her. I was going to stay here at the hotel with her friends who are Keyblades.

Penguins were surprised, he said, Ebony started to glow.

Ebony: Yes, but you all have to leave before Alice came.

Skipper: And why can we trust you?

Kowalski: You don't look like other villains are you?

Ebony: No I am not, you should all leave. We will talk later, Dr Blowhole needs rest.

Penguins don't have a chance to, Skipper glee at him, and turn to Ebony.

Skipper: Fine, we will go but, two more things, If he tries to make you fear then call us you, and can you promise to keep a secret for us?

Ebony glows off, she gives a smile to him.

Ebony: Don't worry, I won't tell everyone about your against.

Skipper: Thank you young Fox.

(New Form-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox soundtrack)

Skipper and his boy went to the window and out of the hotel, once they went Ebony walked to him to see any pain.

Ebony: Are you okay?

Dr Blowhole: You save me again, I don't know why but thank you.

Ebony: Your welcome, anyway can you lick my finger again like last time.

Dr Blowhole: Sure...

Ebony bit her finger, and Dr Blowhole licked her finger again. Once it was over then Dr Blowhole started to glow.

Dr Blowhole: What the?!

Ebony: Eh?!

The light from the hotel was shining like a moon, once it was over, everyone rushed to Ebony's room.

Sora: Ebony are you okay?!

Riku: What happened?!

Lea: And why was the light shining?!

Wander: But, is it beautiful?!

Sylvia: And hurts my eye?!

Everyone was annoyed about the light, Ebony seating at Dr Blowhole.

White Rabbit: Ebony, what did you do now?

White Rabbit saw Ebony was blushing, White Rabbit saw Dr Blowhole was a half Dolphin and-

White Rabbit: No way?!

Sora: What is it?

Sora was gasp about this.

Sora: Huh?!

Kairi: Sora, what's wrong?

They all look at Dr Blowhole, with his new look.

Lea: Wait a minute, that person was-

Dr Blowhole opened his eyes and saw everyone with a gasp.

Dr Blowhole: Why do you all look?!

Ebi: My, I guess you should take a look at yourself.

Dr Blowhole: What are you talking about?!

Ebi gives him the mirror, he looks at himself as a half-human and a half Dolphin, he has purple eyes, grey hair still has robot eyes left, and he looks at himself with a new body still has his theft tail and his theft on his head.

Dr Blowhole: What the Hall!

Sylvia: Wow, that person was Dr Blowhole. Then what happened to him?

Terra: I guess it must be a magic spell. I guess Ebony used her blood to let Dr Blowhole to lick her blood, that is how I saw them.

Ebony: You saw us?!

Meanwhile, after they saw Dr Blowhole become half body like Ebony, Ebony was at her desk and wrote her diary.

(Dairy-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox soundtrack)

_Dear Diary_

_We met new people from other Universes, there was Wander, an orange guy, and his friend was Sylvia. Then Wander started to run off to see around the city, a part of the building was about to crush him. A Rhinoceros named Rhino who saved us from that and wants me to go to school, once we are back to the hotel. 4 Penguins who were attacking him, but I stopped them and he told me to keep a secret, I said yes. Once that I used my blood to heal him but then he became half human and half dolphin, that's how it happened today, I wish Zero would see this._

_By Ebony_

**Obake Other Room **

(Obake Theme-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox soundtrack)

Meanwhile, at Obake Other Room, the guards were holding Dominator's shoulders, Dominator silent about his plans for his master. Obake was exactly about Ebony, her friends and her sister Ebi.

Obake: And that's how we need you to attack her.

Dominator: I don't why you brought me here for a reason, but the question is why you want me to do that!

Obake walked close to her, then his face started to glow.

Obake: That's because you are the greatest in the galaxy, you want to destroy your enemy. Right~

Obake puts up with pictures on his screen, Dominator couldn't believe this. She saw her was defeated by Hater and everyone who hates her, she turns her head to the other screen and saw Wander said to her before he saved her.

Wander: _I'm serious. Everyone else is out there trying to destroy you, but I figure there's good way deep down in everyone. There's gotta be some reason you're so Grop-darned evil all the time.- Of course I do, because I believe an enemy is just a friend you haven't made yet.-Well, that's silly. Everybody needs somebody. That's it! You need us! I have Sylvia, Lord Hater has Peepers and the Watchdogs, but you're all alone up here.-You could have destroyed us when you first showed up, when we put on that concert for you, heck, you spent a whole night out with Syl, but you didn't. Because you like hanging around us! Even if it is in a "Rargh, I'm gonna kill you" kinda way.-That's why you're such a bully. You're lonely.-_

Obake pauses the video he posted, Dominator shows Obake recording this. Dominator feels angry about this.

Dominator: W-what?! H-how do you record this video?!

Obake: I watched your unbelievable defeat, and you couldn't kill them didn't you?

Dominator turned her eye back to annoy what he said.

Obake: Hm, it is not like your enemy couldn't lose, but I want to give you something powerful to defend your enemy.

Dominator: Like what.

Obake pulls out a needle with purple DNA, she turns her head to see what Obake is.

Dominator: What is that?

Obake: This is the Heartless DNA insert taking your Heart, it can make you powerful to kill your enemy's with this DNA, so do we have a deal.

Dominator thinks about Obake deal, she turns to see Wander was trying to be her friend, Obake keeps repeating the video of what Wander said.

Wander: _You're lonely._ (Repeat over and over again)

Dominator smirks and laughs, Obake was shocked at what was happening with her, he knew what was wrong with her.

Dominator: *laugh loud* **You think I could use that power for destroying my enemy, well your wrong because I will be the greatest in the galaxy, and I will never use your stupid tools to help me, I got my own way and I will make sure that stupid Wander will pay for destroying my ship and-**

Dominator quickly knocks the guards out, she rushes and grades Obake's shirt.

Dominator:** I will rise again, and Wander will never annoy me again!**

She takes a deep breath to cool her down, Obake didn't say anything.

Dominator: **Guess what, I don't need your help, and Heartless has powerful inside of it, I should be happy about your stupid dream...**

Obake: *laugh*

Dominator: W-what are you laughing at?!

Obake smirks at her, she couldn't believe why. She let go of him and walked back from Obake.

Dominator: I thought you don't know what I was talking about, and you don't care! What kind of villain are you?!

Obake mask was off, she was gasping to see Obake right has scars but his right eye was closed.

Obake: You think I care no, there's more evil villains in this City than evil never lost.

Dominator: What are you?!-

Then a snake crawl got Dominator to hold her and got a mind-control in the craw, Obake walked close to her.

Obake: Sorry Dominator, but the deal is a deal, I guess you don't have a chance.

Dominator: Why you?!

Then the craw put the mind-control on her head, then the Dominator body started to grow darker by the Heartless DNA. Her arms turned red and feet, her hair turned dark green, and her eyes started to yellow like the Heartless. Obake and the black coat watch her transfer into a Heartless.

Obake: I love people to transform, is that right?

He took off the hood and appeared as Lyric. He is the last of a benevolent race called the Ancient, but went mad with metal and robots using the power of his people's crystal was important. He smirks and watches her transform.

Lyric: Yes, I guess you're right. But tomorrow the Goddess will fall and evil will rise again.

Lyric both faces turn green different then Obake, Once the transform was over Dominator body was black like the Heartless and ready for her revenge.

*Next episode 3*New School and Friends*


	8. Episode 3

*Last time episode 2 Meet Wander*

Obake had a dream that made him remember the past, once he woke up. The Twin services Obake to wake them up, meanwhile Ebony and Ebi had breakfast in the morning. Ebony still remembers everyone what Shadow is, Obake got a call to the Empire of Crime. Obake got ideas about how to defend her. At Hater ship Peeper got a note from Awesome for saving from Dominator, Hater is excited to join the Empire of Crime, Peeper got a bad feeling about this. Meanwhile, Dominator was in her period, but Finksing asked her about Obake. Back at the hotel, Chip and Dale were trying to make it work, the light from the mirror was expected. Once it is over everyone meets Wander and Sylvia, however, Wander went out to see the new city. Ebony and her friends were looking for Wander, they saw Wander was helping her to find her parents. After Wander helps her, a part of the building starts to fall and crush Wander, Ebony holds Wander. Before she could use her power, an animal named Rhino from Free Fighters. Rhino gives her a note to go to school, meanwhile Ebony meets the penguins, Skipper could trust her after stopping hitting Dr Blowhole. Ebony let him lick her finger again, but magic happened to him. They saw Dr Blowhole was a half Human and Half Dolphin. Meanwhile, at Obake Other Room, Obake asks her about her past, he wants to give a powerful DNA from the Heartless but Dominator wants to use her power without DNA from Heartless. Obake mask was off and has scars with a right, Dominator was tied by a snake tail, he put the mind-control in her head and transformed into a Heartless. It was Lyric the ancient who wanted to destroy all life, Obake was impressed about this new plan.

**10 Year ago**

**laboratory**

(I am-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox soundtrack)

_After MO Astray Ture Ending was over, MO woke up from his mind. He was going to miss her however a baby crying was in front of him, MO moved slowly to make her stop._

_MO: Hey little girl, what is your name?_

_She can't speak while she is a baby, she opened her eyes. MO saw her eyes had a left heart in her eye, she stood up and fell in, but MO graded her. _

_MO: I got you!_

_MO uses his mouth to grade her, then a glowing light from MO body parts through her body. Once it is over, he pulls her up and on his head._

_MO: What was that!? I never knew this before but how?_

_MO still has his powers, but the baby girl was not going alone. MO look at the top was high up, he was a tag the ground said "Ebony Fox Universe"_

_MO: So that's your name huh? Then I will take care of you, Ebony._

_MO jumped in the water, Ebony still needed to learn how to swim, MO saw her still here._

_MO: How about I carried you a ride, okay._

_Ebony went on MO head to ride her, he swam with her but can't swim, he continued to swim through the water to find a place as home._

*Stop the Music*

**Hotel **

(Hotet Theme-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox soundtrack)

At the hotel, Ebony was awake to get for real. Ebony went to the bath and put her shirt without pants. Meanwhile, Dr Blowhole was wearing a grey and purple shirt and blue jeans, Dr Blowhole went to the bath to brush his teeth. But unfortunately, he was Ebony with her shirt without pants, he covered his eyes.

Dr Blowhole: Ebony, what the hell!

Ebony: Eh?

Dr Blowhole pointing at without pants.

Ebony: Oh sorry, I didn't mean to do that. I was just about to get something important.

Dr Blowhole: Like what?

Lea came and kicked Dr Blowhole to the walls.

Lea: Not cool.

Dr Blowhole: What was that about?!

Lea: You know Ebony was here right!

Dr Blowhole: Yeah so.

Lea still wants him to step away from Ebony, then Alice comes to call Ebony.

Alice: Ebony, I got something important for you!

Ebony: Oh really?!

Alice: Yes, White Rabbit will give it to you!

Ebony: Okay, thanks!

Ebony ran to her room, Lea graded him on his shoulder.

Lea: If you deal with her again, I'll make sure you never try to attack her again.

Dr Blowhole pulls off from Lea and walks away from Lea.

Dr Blowhole: I know, but I don't care about attacking her, but I am going to learn from my mistakes.

Lea still cannot trust him with his villain's side, meanwhile, everyone is waiting for her to see her new outfit.

*Stop the Music*

(Mysterious-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox soundtrack)

Sora: I can wait to see her outfit like I bit I could protect her from Heartless.

Goofy: Yeah, is going to be fun.

Donald: So, why are we doing again?

Mickey: Alice told there was a leader from the Kingdom of Ara, remember we got here from that guy wearing a black coat like the Organization.

Roxas: Yeah, he looked like he was wearing a black coat like the Organization.

Ventus: Yeah, and there was another one named Obake who was like Organization but he said he wasn't the Organization.

Riku: And also there's more, they call themselves the Empire of Crime. That doesn't make sense, why they wear black coats like the Organization.

Aqua: We don't know, but only Ebony knows about Obake.

Kairi: Obake knows Ebony, but calls her Goddess why?

Xion: I guess we are going to find out, I got a bad feeling about this.

(Pretty Nice-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox soundtrack)

Everyone looks at Xion with a worried face, then Ebony opens the door to show them the outfit. She was wearing a white shirt, a dark blue skirt, and black shoes. Everyone was surprised about this.

Kairi: Ebony, you look beautiful.

Namine: And Cute.

Ebony: Sure Girls.

Everyone was happy about her outfit, Alice, Doll, Viola, still, a Bunny Toy and White Rabbit came to see her.

Alice: So I am going to ask why, because yesterday I got a call from the school, said Ebony could go to school.

Sora: Wait, What does the school call?

Alice: Is Ara school, which has Swim, Gym, Battle Field, Lunch place, Class, Science, magic, and also training.

Sora: Cool, Ebony can I go with you?

Ebony: Sure, I will take Sora, Viola, Dr Blowhole and-

Before she could say it, Wander was through the door and smacked Dr Blowhole.

Wander: Oh, can I come. I haven't been to school before, but I will give a try!

Riku: Wander, where Sylvia. Do you ask her?

Wander: Well, she is asleep for the minute but I guess I could come.

Ebony: Then that stress, Alice, where can we go to get to school?

Alice: In my car, anyway you all could stay you want, but no trouble, okay.

Everyone: Okay.

Riku: I am going to check on Sylvia, to ask her if Wander went out with them to the school.

White Rabbit: I will help you out with the Mirror Protector.

Doll: And I will clean up the rooms.

Kairi: The others are in their rooms, so you could ask them if you want.

Doll: That will be helpful.

Doll smile Kairi, everyone is going back to their rooms.

*Stop the Music*

**Outside the hotel **

(Fantasy Clap-Re:Zero soundtrack)

Ebony and the others are outside and Alice got her car going, Ebony is excited about her first time to go to school. Then Skipper was hiding in the brush, Ebony saw him.

Ebony: Oh, is you again.

Skipper: Yes, young girl. I just came here to tell you about Dr Blowhole, is he trying to kill you?

Ebony rolled her eyes, not to think about that.

Ebony: For the last time, he didn't try to kill me. But I did turn him into a half Dolphin, half Human Skipper.

Skipper: Well good, but he- Wait how do you know who I am? And do you turn him into a human?

Ebony: Well, first off. Dr Blowhole told me about you and your boys, and second, he is a half Dolphin and a half Human, anyway if you put half of his spices on it, it makes more sense.

Skipper: Right, though I hope to be careful with him. He is an evil villain he is.

Ebony: Don't worry, I will take sure Lea got this.

Skipper: Who Lea?

Ebony: I will explain to you later, but I got my first school today.

Viola (Bunny Toy): Ebony, who are you talking to?

Ebony and Skipper see Viola is running to Ebony, Skipper is considered about this.

Skipper: What is that!? Bunny Toy?!

Ebony: Skipper, this is Viola. She is my friend, and she was a human spirit, but the universe turned her into a Bunny Toy.

Skipper: Okay, is nice to meet you White Bunny.

Viola (Bunny Toy): is Viola and yes I was a human spirit from my past, but Ebony and I can't remember what happened to us.

Skipper: I guess I ask Kowalski about this, anyway it's good to know you two. I'll be off now, and one thing please call us if you need us.

Skipper throws a red whistle for help, Ebony is happy to see an animal for the first time.

Ebony: Thank you, come on Viola we got to school today for the first time!

Viola crumb to Ebony back, she is ready to go,

Viola (Bunny Toy): Yes I am!

Sora: Ebony and Viola, we are going in her car, are you coming guys!

Ebony and Viola (Bunny Toy): Yes!

They went in the car to go to school, Ebony is excited to meet them at school.

*Stop the Music*

**Galaxy (Wander Over Yonder)**

**Hater Skip **

(Hater Theme-Wander Over Yonder)

Meanwhile, at another Universe at Hater Skip, Commander Peeper already told them about yesterday. Commander Peeper looks around like old-time when Hater always hated Wander around, Commander Peeper got a picture from his desk, he remembered he met Hater for the first time. He thought himself about the Empire of Crime, could be like a joke or something.

Commander Peeper: *sigh* I guess this is the first time to meet them but, who knows about themselves they look like Dominator frie-

Before he could say it, he realized he was messing with the Dominator.

Commander Peeper: Dominator has friends in Empire of Crime, but why Dominator could quit them, I butter warned Hater about!

He runs out and goes to the Hater room, Peeper is sure that Dominator could be the members of the Empire of Crime.

**At Hater Room**

Hater was getting ready for meeting new villains, Peeper opened the door and through to his room.

Commander Peeper: Sir, I was just wandering about Dominator since we haven't seen her for a while. I thought about her and came to think of it, she was a member of the Empire of Crime!

Lord Hater: What are you talking about?

Commander Peeper: I was just said that Dominator has friends before is, and we should tell them about her-

Lord Hater: I don't think it is a good idea Peep, you're the one who tries to tell me not dating her but I was wrong about you. And you're right about her, she is a Heartless and cold villain who never dates other guys. But I learned from you and thank you for helping me out.

Peeper was surprised what he said was true, he did try to tell him about Dominator but he was right along. He is a huge Hater, but he would mind a little bit.

*Crush*

Then a ship stopped, Hater and Peeper were surprised about this.

Watchdog 1: Lord Hater and Commander Peeper, we got a problem that ship craw got us!

Lord Hater and Commander Peeper: What?!

Watching 5: Yeah, we had no idea what's going on, but that's not Dominator or the other villains!

They went to the ship's glass eye and saw a black ship bigger than a Dominator ship.

Lord Hater: What the lord?!

Commander Peeper: I never have seen this ship before!?

Lord Hater: Peeps, we gotta get out of that before?!

Then a craw pulls them inside, they are doom now.

Commander Peeper: That?!

Everyone: *scream*

*Stop the Music*

**New York City and the Kingdom of Ara**

**Alice Car**

After they went to the car, Ebony is happy to meet everyone in the school. Sora was worried about her, Obake knows her and calls her Goddess, but that doesn't make sense. Why does Obake call her like that, but he will make sure he won't get to her again.

**Ara School **

(Great Olympic School-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox soundtrack)

They finally are at Ara School college, Dr Blowhole asks Alice to stay in the car and Alice agrees that Ebony is excited about her first time. Others are out of Alice's car and going inside the building school, once they arrive at school they are waiting in a line of people. Wander is excited to see Ebony for the first day of school, once they get to the desk group where people can get to join them. Each house of Ara has Fox/Light, Dragon/Dark, Tiger/Fire, Horse/Earth, Polar Bear/Ice, Butterflies/Life, Eagle/Wind, Wolf/Magic, Dolphin/Water, Ant/Time, Racoon/Teah, Snake/Death and Jackal/Fear. Ebony is the first one to get a card for the school and walk to the gem. Ebony saw a sign that said "No Toys at school" Ebony got an idea for Viola.

Ebony: Viola, can you go inside my body.

Viola (Toy Bunny): Sure.

Ebony: Thanks, Viola.

She went inside of Ebony's body as MO did at the battle, then they met a Gem who had long hair, a pointed nose, green eyes, and her Gem was on her chest.

Green Pearl: Hello, you must be a new student. Welcome to Great Olympic School here every one is shining, so may I help you with?

Alice: Hi, Ebony is new and yes. Ebony hasn't had school since here, anyway I thought she will be here for learning.

Green Pearl: Ah, don't worry I will take a picture of you when you have an ID Card.

Sora: ID Card?

Alice: Is for here.

Green Pearl: Ebony, can you stand here next to the next, then you can put a House Clean of all Elements so good luck!

Ebony is happy to get an ID Card for the first time, Sora is sure that Ebony is safe here.

Ebony: Okay guys, I will ID Card and I will be back at...

Green Pearl: You will see them at morning tea, but for now can we start now.

Ebony: Okay, bye guys and make sure Wander isn't getting trouble!

Ebony waves to them, once Ebony went to the room, Sora is happy to see her face.

Alice: And I will ask the principal, and you guys can hang up for a while bye.

Sora: Bye Alice.

Alice went to the principal room.

Sora: Okay guy, I can see around the school but- Hey where's Wander?

(EMT-Re:Zero soundtrack)

They turn around to see Wander, but this is the second time since he has always runoff.

Goofy: I think we should find Wander before bad happens.

Donald: That orange never gives up!

Sora: Come on guys, I hope Wander can't be too long!

They went outside of the school, Sora hoped Alice didn't see them.

(Class Room-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox soundtrack)

**Class 9 (Kid side)**

Once Ebony got her ID Card, Green Pearl to show Ebony her new Class was class 9.

Green Pearl: Mr R I got a new student who is going to be in class 9, I hope you had a good day.

Ebony: I will, thanks!

Mr R has brown hair, a suit, and a darker red. Ebony came in the classroom 9, she saw all the students who were sitting in their chairs.

Mr R: Everyone we had a new student who started school today, this is Ebony Fox Universe.

Ebony: Hi.

Everyone was excited to meet her the first time, Ebony was happy to see students were excited, everyone giving their questions to Ebony.

Mr R: Alright students, please take you to the work page to begin your profile. Ebony takes a set.

Ebony: Right.

Ebony sat down on a chair next to the window and a student who has black hair, light purple eyes, tan skin, black ears and a tail different from her hair. She smiled at Ebony and looked at the window though herself about Zero still out there with his squad.

Student wolf: Hey, areyou alright?

Ebony turns at the student.

(Meet a Friend-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox soundtrack)

Ebony: Oh sorry, is just I was worried about him. Anyway, are you a fox?

Student wolf: What no, sorry I am a wolf.

Ebony: Oh sorry, I didn't know you were a wolf?

Midnight: (chuckle), My name is Midnight, is nice to meet you.

Ebony: Good name, do you have friends?

Midnight: Yes, but that last name was my friend's last name too, but he is in another class at number 6.

Ebony: Wow, I wish I could meet him.

Midnight: You will, but first we have to finish our class first.

Ebony: Right.

Mr R: You girls, work now!

Ebony and Midnight: Sorry, sir.

They continue their work to profile, Ebony has a new friend for the first time ever.

*Stop the Music*

**Galaxy (Wander Over Yonder)**

**Hater Ship**

(Awesome Power-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox soundtrack)

Hater, Peeper, and the watchdog opened their eyes. The power was off, Peeper used his light flesh to find the power off.

Commander Peeper: We are glad to be safe, is everyone alright?

Watchdog is all good, Peeper checks out the room to make sure. Peeper has a question for his leader Hater to try to use his lightning bolts.

Commander Peeper: Sir, can you use your Lighting bolts to power the ship.

Lord Hater: Peeper, you are a gesture! Of course, I can make it work.

Hater walks to the controls, to the power it up.

Lord Hater: Sip aside everyone, it's a little election.

He uses his lightning bolts to make his ship power up again, then the ship is on.

Commander Peeper: Sir, you did it. You fix the ship, we are so proud of you!

Lord Hater: See, nothing happened to the ship. But how did the power go off, since that ship with a craw?

*Stop the Music*

Commander Peeper: I don't know Sir, but I got a bad feeling about this. But someone who cut the power to the ship?

Lord Hater: Could be Wander?!

Commander Peeper: No! That can't be Wander or Sylvia or-

Before he could say it, a note from the Carmen Room.

Lord Hater: What was that?!

Commander Peeper: I think it's come from the creamer room!?

(Blood Tears-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox soundtrack)

They went to the creamer, Hater used his lightning bolts to make sure he can hit it. Peeper has his red lighting gun to shoot in, he slept in a pale of blood.

Commander Peeper: S-s-Sir, I-I think we should call an animal-

A tap of blood on Hater's face, they looked up and saw a giant anaconda skill in with anaconda teeth. Hater blade anaconda with his lightning bolts, but anaconda dodge his attack. Then wrap them like a snake rap like the rat, they scream for their life about to eat by a anaconda.

Commander Peeper: Sir, what do we do now?!

Lord Hater can't talk because anaconda was about to eat them both but-

*Stop the Music*

Obake: Silk, let them go.

Silk hears Obake let them go, he drops them down. They almost got eaten by an anaconda named Silk, Hater was glad they both were okay.

Lord Hater: Thank you for saving us from your pet monster, but we almost ate it.

Commander Peeper: I got to ask, ARE YOU AND WHY THAT MONSTER WAS GOING TO EAT US!?

Obake: Please keep your voice down, I do apologise for Silk. She was a little hungry for snacks, and I am Obake. I am a member of the Empire of Crime.

They hear what Obake said. Peeper remembers yesterday a note from Awesome said "Empire of Crime" about joining them.

Commander Peeper: Wait a minute, you're the member of the Empire of Crime? And the note from Awesome right?

Obake: Oh, did he send you a note to you?

Lord Hater: Well yes, I am Lord Hater and this Commander is Peeper.

Commander Peeper: Is nice to meet you Mr. Obake.

Obake: Well, you can call me boss.

Lord Hater: Good!

Commander Peeper: Okay, anyway can you explain this mass!?

Obake looked at the mass with blood and Sarah on the ground, and Peeper got a fistful feeling about this.

Obake: Hm, anyway my guards will clean up the mass. Lord Hater I got something to show you.

Lord Hater: Really?

Obake smirks with his glowing and a creak glow on his right face.

**Ara School **

**10:30**

**Swimming pool **

(Swimming Pool-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox soundtrack)

After having a writing profile, explain nicely to each other and lunch. They went to the Swimming pool to test their skill, Ebony and Midnight were wearing swimming suits and everyone else had one.

Ebony: So this is the Swimming pool right?

Midnight: Yeah, we do every day for Swimming learning. Mrs Soee will test your swimming skills.

Ebony: really?

Midnight saw Ebony's left eye and a heart in her eye.

Midnight: Ebony, is that a heart in your left side of your eye?

Ebony: Oh this, I haven't told you yet.

Midnight was comfortable about this.

Orange fish: Midnight, there you are!

Girls turn to Gumball and Drawn with their swimsuits after Gumball saves their town from the void.

Gumball: So this is the new student they are talking about, well-named Gumball and this is my brother Drawn.

Drawn: Nice to meet you.

Ebony: Nice to meet you too, named Ebony Fox Universe.

Gumball: Wait, isn't Universe the last name like St-

Black Dog: Guys, come on! Swimming is about to start!

They saw a black dog boy was a half-human and half dog, he was black heir, green eyes, little black ears and tail dog, and human skin.

Midnight: Ebony, this is Nate. He is my friend from my childhood anyway, we continue our swimming lessons.

Ebony: Got it.

Gumball: Then let's go!

They went to the other student line to listen to Mrs Soee, she has beautiful light green hair with flowers, Pink eyes, with pink glasses, green skin, her tail was a mermaid. The students were blushing at Mrs Soee because she was beautiful.

Mrs Soee: Hello students, my name is Mrs Soee and I will test you how to swim. If you have or not then bring a student who hasn't seen swimming before?

Ebony: I do swim.

Midnight: Me too.

Drawn: Also me!

Nate: I was too!

Gumball: Well, I did once but I cannot go swimming.

Gumball is not feeling like going swimming like back to his old school, Mrs Soee swimming towards Gumball.

Mrs Soee: Oh dear, someone who does not swim. But I guess Ebony will test you.

Gumball: B-but, I was about to choose Nate-

Nate: Really, one time you were going in but you're not. Because you are a cat, cats do not like water.

Drawn: Yes, but it didn't matter if he can or not.

Ebony: Really, how?

Midnight: Back to his old school, he tried to swim with his brother then-

Gumball: Don't say it!

Mrs Soee: Don't worry, Mr. Gumball. Ebony will help you.

Nate put his hand to her shoulder.

Nate: Ebony, good luck.

Mrs Soee: Alright, is everyone ready, then here we go!

Everyone all went to the pool, instead Gumball. Ebony and the others are swimming in the pool for lessons, Ebony saw Gumball wasn't going in the pool.

Ebony: Hey Gumball, I will help you if you can.

Gumball: Thanks Ebony, oh before we did that. We are going to the forest, do you wanna come?

Ebony: Sure, if other teachers aren't around.

Gumball brought his hand to her hand and went to the pool, Ebony is happy to help. Midnight and Nate are having fun but, she was a scar on Ebony's neck sounds different to her.

*Stop the Music*

**Alice Car**

Meanwhile, Dr Blowhole thinks about Ebony, why did she save his life from his sacrifice, he lends his head to the glass car looking at them having fun.

Dr Blowhole: Why the hell did she always help me again, and how do I know is true. *sigh* I guess humans can't be that bad after all.

(New Villains-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox soundtrack)

Then he was a familiar person who, standing with a black coat, could be that thing he almost died from Obake. He got out of the car and walked quickly to see what's going on. He saw Lyric and Dominator wearing a black coat with a symbol heart and lighting fire.

Lyric: Now Dominator, your job to find Wander and bring him here. And you'll get a chance to take it back from yourself.

Dominator (?): Yes-Lyric.

Dr Blowhole: Wait, isn't that Dominator who tries to destroy plants. But what he do with her?!

They hear a bell ringing, Lyric smirk is time for the plan.

Lyric: Is time, now we must find the Goddess before we lose her.

The two of them are going to find the Goddess, Dr Blowhole realizing that name was Ebony.

Dr Blowhole: Wait isn't that Dominator, then why she is wearing a black coat. Wait for a second, they are after Ebony, I must find the others before they get to her first.

Jimmy: Didn't worry, you can use your Gummi Phone to call the other.

Jimmy was in Dr Blowhole's neck under his clothes, he gave a Gummi Phone to Dr Blowhole.

Dr Blowhole: Okay, why didn't you give me that? And quick question why are you in my clothes?

Jimmy: Oh since Sora and his friends left, I hop off and to your neck.

Dr Blowhole: Right, anyway we must warn the others about this before they get to Ebony first.

**Furu-de Shrine**

(My Life is Beautiful-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox soundtrack)

After they finished swimming lessons, they went back to their school uniform. Ebony and her new friends are going to see the special hidden place, went to the bright and up shuttle with a big hule. Once they made it, Ebony was considered about this.

Ebony: So, what hidden place where?

Nate: You're going to love it!

Midnight: Is right over there!

Gumball: Guys I think we're already here.

They saw a Shrine have a beautiful rainbow rose next to the Shrine, the blossom was behind the Shrine. Ebony walked slowly to the beautiful place, Midnight was happy to see Ebony liked this place.

Midnight: So, do you like this hidden place we found?

(Story Never Lies-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox soundtrack)

Ebony: I love it, I think I remember when my mother took me to the place, this is the same place why my mother always told me about her legendary Beast.

Gumball: Legendary Beast, you mean the White Nine Tail Fox.

Midnight: Wait a minute, I hear it too. My mother told me about that too, but it was a long ago.

Nate: Yeah, and the White Nine Tail Fox was gone for long ago. But no one else saw the Legendary Beast again.

Drawn: I can be the Legendary Beast?

Everyone insists Ebony: No!

Drawn: Aw.

Ebony: Guys, is just a tale.

Wander: Ebony!

(Really Dude-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox soundtrack)

Wander jumped in and got a huge to Ebony went to the ground, they were confused about this wandering person.

Wander: I am so happy to see you.

Ebony: Wander, I thought you were with Sora and the others?!

Nate: Sorry for your business meeting, but who's this guy?

Wander: Howdy, yolks call me Wander. You must be Ebony's new friends?

Ebony: That's right, this is Midnight, Nate, Gumball and his brother Drawn.

Midnight: Hi

Nate: Hello

Gumball: Nice to meet you

Drawn: Welcome to the Ara School.

Sora: Wander! There you are!

Goofy: We are looking for you!

Donald: Are you crazy Wander!

They saw Sora, Donald and Goofy on the right side of the tree. Then Dr Blowhole was on the left side.

*Stop the Music*

Dr Blowhole: Guys! We have a problem!

Sora: You too!?

Donald: You said you don't want to come with us?!

Goofy: Is everything fine?

Dr Blowhole: Ebony! The Empire of Crime is after you! You must get out!

Ebony: Blowey, what are you-

(A Bloody Battle-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox soundtrack)

Then a person jumped down with her Lava smash at Ebony, Nate saw it.

Nate: Guys, WATCH OUT!

Sora: Ebony! Move!

And smash in the ground with a breakstone from the ground, Sora and the others are both okay. But Ebony glades her hand, Ebony knew this day would happen.

Wander: Ebony, you save me!

Nate: Midnight, look!

Midnight and Nate saw Ebony was grading her hand standing, Midnight could believe what she saw.

Midnight: Oh dear!

Gumball pulled his brother after the smash.

Gumball: Wow!

Drawn: What the What!?

Sora: Good job,

Dr Blowhole: I don't believe this!

Lyric: I am impressed, Goddess.

Ebony turned and saw Lyric was flying down to the ground, Ebony's eyes were shocked. Ebony knows Lyric from the past where her mother and Lyric were friends but Lyric wants power himself, Ebony mother besides Bunshaft him from her kingdom. Ebony's body started to glow and seriously about.

(Lyric Theme (Final Boss)-Sonic Boom Rise of Lyric)

Ebony: Lyric, I thought they pushed you in the skyship, and what the person was doing on your side?

Lyric: Glad you ask, Dominator shows them your face.

Wander: Do you say, Dominator?

Gumball: Who's Dominator?

She took her hoodie off and her eyes are red and black, her skin is dark green and her hair is black and little red. Wander was surprised to see her again, Dr Blowhole got a bad feeling about this.

Wander: Dominator! I am glad to see you again, I mean it has been a while, but...

Wander takes a deep breath to make it right to turn her to good, Ebony saw Dr Blowhole was not right to get close to her. Ebony turned and saw Lyric was smirking at them, Ebony turned her clothes into the fantasy clothes and Viola turned into a Katan ready for attack.

Wander: Ebony, and Guys is fine. Let me talk to her, Dominator. I know it is hard to make friends but you're lonely in this world and I want you to know that friendship comes to the heart.

Sora didn't know Wander knew hearts, could Wander be a Keyblade Wielder like the others. No that would be impossible to come from his World/Universe. Ebony seeing this is good but the Dominator is still angry and growing, Wander keeps continuing to make her good.

Wander: Please, just listen to me once.

Dominator (Heartless): Grrrr!

Nate: Dude, I don't think she is not listening!

Wander: I need to get to her-

Then she bit Wander in his body, his blood was smashed to the ground. Everyone was gasping Lyric evilness. Wander passes out to the ground, Ebony eyes shocked and Lyric sledding around Ebony. Sora pulls his Keyblade to attack him, but Lyric uses his tail to swift him out of the tree.

Donald and Goofy: Sora!

Gumball: Dude! This is not good!

Drawn: What was that?!

Midnight: How could you!

Lyric: If you kids don't mind saying my word to her, I just ordered her to kill him just like she couldn't. Now you can finish him off!

Dominator (Heartless): Yes...master!

Ebony heard Dominator speak, Ebony look down and saw Wander cannot wake up. But there is one thing she can do, Ebony holds Wander's shoulder and legs.

Dr Blowhole: *whisper* What is she going?!

Midnight: Ebony?

They saw Ebony head up with her open mouth, then she went down to bite him. Others gasp to see Ebony is biting him as Dominator did, Lyric is confusing. Ebony finally finishes with the bite, she quickly licks her lip and her hands.

Ebony: If you want a hard time, *her hands turn into a white Fox* Then let's have a hard time!

Ebony's body began to burn with the blue flame which her fantasy clothes were disappearing, Sora woke up in time to see Ebony transform into a Beast. Sora gasps to see it but her body becomes something special. Blue flame made her into a beast with blue eyes, her body was a Fox, has a blue flame around her and her ears are blue. Sora has never seen this before, Dominator growing and jumping to attack her. But Ebony uses her tail to wake her toward the ground.

(The True Beast-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox soundtrack)

Ebony (Beast Form): _**My sins, give me the power to give them from the darkness who is killing them from their fate. I will make sure this evil will be gone from my sins! The Sins of Hope!**_

Midnight: No way, it can't be!

Nate: Do she become a Legendary White Nine Tail Fox! This is awesome!

Ebony (White Nine Tail Fox): **Now, is my turn to take back what you did was wrong!**

Ebony jumps and bite Dominator's arms, waving while holding her like a dog. Dominator jump to her face and puch her, but Ebony didn't feel the pain. Ebony quick throw to the tree, then Ebony subtlety to craw her down deeper. Then Wander woke up in time, he saw White Nine Tail Fox biting Dominator. He was gasping, Sora looked at Wander was Alive though he was dead.

Sora: Wander, are you okay!

Wander: Please Stop hurting Dominator, I was just trying to make her good instead of evil!

Ebony didn't listen, she kept hurting her. Once that done Dominator attacked her but she dodged Dominator's crawls, Ebony threw Dominator to the sky. Ebony summons **Masters Hands** to hold Dominator tight, squeeze her. Blood came from the Dominator body and was bleeding out, Wander was shocked to see Dominator pains. Wander stands up too loud to Ebony.

Wander: Please don't kill the Dominator, I know she tried to destroy our plants years ago. I know is you, Ebony I want you to stop!

Ebony looked down and saw Wander with his anger, her ear down made her sad. Ebony ordered **Masters Hands** to put her down, Lyric was comforting to see Ebony was being helpful to Wander, he got the idea. The others were impressed to see Ebony was a Legendary Beast this all time.

*Stop the Music*

Gumball: Guys, is this me or Ebony was a White Nine Tail Fox this all time?

**Masters Hands** began to disappear after the fight, Ebony started howling like a wolf. Sora couldn't believe Ebony was a Legendary Beast, they saw all the students start howling too.

Goofy: Wow, I didn't know all the students were howling too?

Donald: Why are they all howling?!

Lyric: Because they all Beast like the Goddess.

Sora hears Lyric say "Goddess" same word like Obake said to Ebony, Sora walks to talk to Lyric about the Legendary Beast.

Sora: Okay Lyric I got a question about Beast, first question why did you say to Ebony and second question how did you know about Beast was real!?

Lyric: You get it do you, you see many others who have a Beast in DNA blood body. Once they get to the evolution they will become a Legendary Beast just like the Goddess did, and you didn't hear what Obake said? Anyway, I guess I don't need Dominator anymore but I got my own test experience.

Sora: And why is that!

(In Danger-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox soundtrack)

Then a glass ball got Wander inside of a glass ball, everyone gasped, Ebony jumped but her form started to turn back to normal again. Sora runs to Ebony and gets her around Sora arms. Ebony's hair was turned to white, Viola turned back to Bunny Toy again too, Wander tried to get it but the glass was too strong to get out.

Midnight: No!

Nate: You $ &*#!

Gumball and Drawn: Dude!

Midnight: Nate language!

Lyric: If you want him, then you and her will have to face us! I will see you soon! (Laugh)

Lyric disappeared with Wander, others ran to Sora where he held Ebony with her white hair.

*Stop the Music*

Viola (Bunny Toy): We are glad we are safe.

Midnight: So this is her hair? And who are you again?

Sora: Guys, we have no time to explain this. We need to get to take Ebony somewhere else to rest.

Midnight: I know just a place!

*Stop the Music*

**At the Nerd Room**

After a battle against Dominator, Ebony opened her eyes. The other was sitting in their chair and the others were not sitting, Midnight saw Ebony waking up.

Midnight: Guys, Ebony is up!

Everyone: (Sora) Ebony! (Donald) We are glad you're okay! (Goofy) Ebony, I am even happy to see you (Gumball) I hope you didn't get a plan (Drawn) I guess she will be okay (Nate) You were great!

Ebony giggled since they all said it is true, Midnight is ready to ask her questions.

Midnight: Ebony, I got a question for you. How did you become a Legendary White Nine Tail Fox?

(New Life-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox soundtrack)

Ebony recognises the past she remembered, a show, cold, and blood. Ebony was 3 years her senior and was killed by an evil villain, Ebony promised to make it right for the Universe. Ebony stops thinking about her past, now she explains to Midnight and the others.

Ebony: Well you see, my sensei and I were going to the Memory World, but that guy came to kill me. My sensei saved me from that evil monster, then my sensei died who saved my life. Evil walks away without even words to me before I transform into a White Nine Tail Fox, sensei was still breathing and he said to me...

**Flashback **

_Sensei: Ebony you must save everyone else as Family and Friends who has the power to fight the evil of Darkness, please don't let evil within your mind and heart. Ebony...Promise to be a true hero...Goodbye...my beautiful princess..._

_Sensei died in the snow as the cover of his blood, Ebony howling in the moon was the Kingdom Hearts._

**Back to the peasant **

*Stop the Music*

Ebony: So Yeah, I promise to my sensei I will never be evil or betray my heart, friends and family again. So I got a question, where's Wander and Dominator?

Everyone didn't say anything about what happened to them, then the others from Alice Hotel were happy that Ebony is alright. Sylvia was upset that Wander was captured by Lyric, Midnight is going to tell Ebony about Wander.

Midnight: Since you turn back to normal, Wander is captured by Lyric.

Ebony: What?!

Sylvia: Oh Boy, I knew I shouldn't let Wander go with you guys!

Nate: And first, why did you hide your hair like that!

Ebony: Is just... I mean Viola was the one who did to my heir so is because-

Donald: The Order?

Ebony: Yes, anyway I am so sorry I couldn't save your little buddy who got kidnapped.

Sylvia: Is fine, I hope he will be okay.

Sora: Speak of Wander, the Freedom Fights take Dominator to heal her body and her Soul Gem.

Ebony: Dominator got a Soul Gem?!

Midnight: I didn't know she had, anyway you better go back to your hotel. Next week we will help you out okay.

Ebony: Okay, I will see you later next week.

Ebony and the others are going to the Hotel, Dr Blowhole was standing waiting for Ebony. Ebony is happy to see he is waiting for her.

(Friendship Never Lost-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox soundtrack)

Ebony: Blowey!

Dr Blowhole: I told you that's not my name!

Ebony: *laugh* I was just like your name was cute, but do you think you would help me one day?

Dr Blowhole is blush, his bottom was heating from his pants.

Ebony: Are you okay?

Dr Blowhole: *Blushing* YEAHIAMFINEIJUSTNEEDTOGO!

He ran to the car while she was giggling, Ebony put out her diary and she has a pencil to write her diary.

_Dear Diary_

(Dairy-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox soundtrack)

_I had a good day, I met new friends at school and I got my own ID Card cool right! Anyway I face Dominator the mean villains who never date anyone, I transform into a Legendary White Nine Tail Fox, I defeated her with my powers for good not killing. Then Lyric shows up and takes Wander from us, Sylvia was upset about Wander being captured by Lyric. The others told me about the Shrine that was made by my parents, I hope I will get Wander back for good!_

_By Ebony _

*Stop the Music*

Ebony finished her diary and put it back to her body as Viola and MO did, then Ebony saw their Memory's start to shatter from others Universe was broken apart. Every memory was gone and shattering more and more, then Ebony was gasping their Memory was broken by the Darkness.

Ebony: No...the Memory's from other Universes was shattered all over the Universe...

**Somewhere at Master Room**

(Blood Tears-Amazing so-called World of Ebony Fox soundtrack)

Obake was arriving at his Master Room, his room was like an evil lab with Black and red well, his chair is like a king chair of gold, red and black. His Master was working on the new evolution of Shadowkons.

Obake: Master, Lyric lost Dominator but he got an orange guy named Wander.

Black coat 1: Good, I must minute you did a great job with my mission.

He walked down close to Obake, he put his hand and thumb to Obake chin, Obake felt black coat gloved hand. Setting one finger under his chin and caressed his bottom lip with his thumb.

Black coat 1: Remember what our Lord said to us, we must continue our mission to destroy all memories from them. Do you understand?

Obake: Yes Master, but good news. I meet a new villain named Lord Hater and his commander Peeper, can we get the DNA Shadowkons for them?

Master leader of Crime: We will, but first he gives us orders for our mission.

Obake: Then, What would that be?

Obake looked at his Master with his right eye with a spade, he led to Obake and kissed him with the mouth of his mask.

Master leader of Crime: I. Will. Find. Her. *Chuckle*

*Next episode 4*

Destruction Troops

Gunslinger Trooper

Blaster Trooper

Swordsman Trooper

Place

Furu-de Sh


End file.
